Raising a Hoodlum
by McNineSpike
Summary: Jason gets a text from Dick. He arrives at the Manor, and he gets more than he bargains for, And ends up leaving with a baby. His baby. However, what Jason doesn't know won't hurt him...till later. Later he finds out the hard way that every good thing has its price. And Jason will pay in full. What will fatherHOOD do to him?
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Age changes

Damian Wayne: 6

Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne: 16

Jason Peter Todd: 21

Richard John Grayson (Wayne): 23:

Roy Harper: 25

Lian Harper: 5

This is for plot reasons. Thanks and Enjoy!

And just in case DC thinks things have changed, here's a disclaimer to prove they haven't. Disclaimer: I own nothing! No suing! And i'd just like to take this opportunity to say we should all put on our seat belts because it is September and you know what happens in september? That's right comic book fans! Be afraid...very afraid of, dun dun dun, villain's month! And i'd also like to say KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF THE BATFAMILY! cough, cough, Grant Morison...Okay, this is way too long! I"m sorry.. Chapter One!

Chapter One:

The Color Sage

Jason Peter Todd, or just the Red badass Hood flings the door way to the Manner open. The sight that meets his blue eyes is almost scarier than a trip of Joker venom...And damn, why does this ALWAYS! happen to him. Why can't his family call just to say "hey, Jay...how are you doing." Well, not like he'd answer, but you know it'd be nice, besides it's the thought that counts, right? Or maybe that's just something that lazy people say when they think of something nice to do and don't actually do it... Who knows? Jason doesn't have all the answers to the questions of the universe...that's Roy, duh, everyone knows that. Anyway, the sight in front of him is pretty damn graphic.

"Give me back my phone demon brat." Tim says, he stands at the top of the steps. At this point he wonders why he even comes home. Oh, yeah, it's to see Dick and eat Alfred's cookies. Besides, he left a textbook here and he needs it for class, tomorrow. But the little demon has his phone and that thing is private...it has his calendar, Titan's missions, and texts from, Bart, Cassy, Raven, and...ut oh, and Kon! Dammit, he REALLY needs that phone back.

Damian just turns to face the detective a wide grin on his face, "TT, Drake your personal life is quite scandalous.." He waves the phone in front of his face. Drake did deserve this. He did take one of the demon's swords for a joy ride yesterday during training. The stupid oaf couldn't even hold it correctly, Damian rolls his eyes.

This is pretty normal, Jason thinks, it's not the sight currently driving chills through his bones. Nope not at all, actually he could be less concerned with the two replacements. It's Dick... Dick and a little bundle of...baby? Robin number uno is currently trying to hold a baby in his arms, and mediate the fight between Tim and Damian with the other. Yeah, no wonder the wonder boy texted him. This shit is not something you mess around with. However, Jason cannot resist the urge to poke fun at little Dickiebird, he just can't.

"Ah, Dickie, Ivy already had the baby..." He drawls. And walks toward his older brother. He discards his leather jacket and boots on the floor, looks like this one will require an over night visit. And he's not going to lie, playing house with Dickie and the bros might not be too bad after all. At least he knows he'll get to laugh a lot. Probably at their expense, but you know, lemons, he looks over at Damian and Tim rolling on the floor fighting over Tim's phone, he smiles, yep that is most definitely lemon aid.

"Shut up, Jason, get in here and hold him..."

Jay takes the baby, and damn, he looks down at the dimples and wide green eyes this baby has, he's cute. He holds the baby close to his chest, and the little guy keeps reaching his little dimpled hands toward Jay's greenish blue eyes, their shiny, and baby, he thinks...yeah they like shiny things. He grins stupidly at the child, so beautiful and pure. Perhaps the most delicate thing Jason's ever held, and he's afraid his big hands might break him. Placing baby closer to his chest he can't help but feel something stir inside him. That scares him the most... He doesn't have time for this, he shouldn't feel this way... It's just the raw innocence of this child it hits him like a ton of bricks. It's perhaps the most powerful thing he's ever felt. He feels the daddybats feeling stir inside him and somehow he begins to understand Bruce, his laid father, that much more. It's like this child is a key to his past, a key to unlocking his heart. His heart, something he thought he locked away for good, not because he wanted to, but because to be the Hood to be the...hero, he needs to. To make a difference he can't feel. But, this child, makes him feel, warm, wanted, happy, dammit, he's such a sap.

And he should really get out of here, he can't feel attached, or get attached to this kid. He's going to be a bat now, not a hood, a bat, and that's fine with him. He's not good for kids, he's not even sure if he likes kids, sure he protects them, but he can't even think about raising one. Especially, not one that's so tiny like a little doll any girl would like to call her own.

Jason has to leave, rip the band aid off before this goes any further. He can't grow too attached. It has to be nice and clean, he can't let this wound fester. Not over a child that he can't even raise, that will never be his own. And that's just it, Jason is so fucking confused, he's not sure of feeling this warmth inside is because of the baby or because of a desire to be more than just a walking talking zombie, good for justice, but justice is not good for him or to him. All he knows is, oh yes, the baby is pooping.

"Ah," he turns to Dick who's using the jaws of life to pry Damian off Tim. He presents the phone back to a beaming detective Timmy; meanwhile, he scowls down at a grinning Damian.

"He's pooping."

Dick just laughs, "Ha, Jason you tend to do that to people." the first boy wonder says taking the baby back.

And that's it, Jason turns, he is not taking this literal shit from the family who's shadow he's constantly trying to escape, he has to leave. He grabs his jacket. "What are you trying to say? Dickface that I make people want to poop?" He shrugs into the leather.

"yeah, yeah," Dick says, "sort of..." Dick grins, lifting baby's butt to his nose. He catches a whiff, and he scrunches up his face.

"Well, it's been nice seeing you too." Jay says, turning toward the door, "have fun cleaning up that shit storm, literally." He opens the door, just one step further, "I'm sure Alf will help you..."

"bye replacements..."

Jason's second foot is out the door- ah, shit.

The baby wriggles in Dick's arms, and he let's out the most mournful sound a baby can make. He cries. Whales till Jason turns back around... and he sees the chaotic mess brewing around Dick. But that's not why he enters the Manner once again, it's the sorrowful look in baby's eyes.

And that fact the he knows.

Dick's already got the demon brat to worry about, no way he can take care of baby as well.

He shrugs off his jacket again. All the while he thinks, fuck it, I'm already in too deep.

UPSTAIRS

"Okay..." he sets baby down on Dick's bed because none of the other bat bros are going to give up their fortresses of solitude...There's a blue blanket stretched out under baby's butt, and Jason is beginning the fearful task of defusing his first poop bomb. Does he even really know how to to this? Sure, he's seen Roy do it all the time with Lian...And he's even done it once or twice for him. But, that was so long ago, Lian's welcomed herself into the age of princess underwear...and she's proud of it. She's a big kid now. However, he figures, nothing much can be that different. He hopes it's like riding a bike, tying shoes, shooting a gun, you never forget. He takes a deep breath, this is almost worst than bat training. But the little guy is looking up at him a silly smile on his face and his green eyes wide while he wriggles on the blanket, and Jason can't be upset or grossed out because he's just so cute.

He tries not to focus on the batcopters hovering behind him.

"TT, why is there so much?"

"Hm, how could something so little make so much poop?"

"I don't know your the genius..." Jason says.

"Yeah, that's sort of weird..."Dick just laughs quietly,

"What?"

"The fact that you of all of us know how to do that..."

Jay just rolls his eyes, "You know what, you'd be surprised what you can learn from Roy?"

Dick chuckles, "Yeah, I learned how to get out of handcuffs from that guy..."

"Alright, not what I was talking about but, you know, whatever."

"Ah, Jay!" Tim says, "I'm pretty sure Dick did not mean that..."

"TT, mean what?"

"Nothing," Dick says, "You no Tim I wasn't thinking that... Weirdo!"

Jason holds a hand up, silencing the peanut gallery, "Do you want to defuse the poop bomb?"

"No," they all echo,

"Well than less talking and more shutting up." he huffs, unbuttoning the little one's PJ's. He decides to distract the peanut gallery with this little guy's origin story, "Why do you even have him here in the first place?"

Dick splutters looking for words, "we found him in an alleyway last night on patrol..."

"And," Jason prompts handing Dick the dirty poop package, "You want to be any more vague?" he asks. With steady hands he cleans the little boy's bum up, using a wipe they found in one of Alfred's supply closets.

"there's not much." Dick says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Tim adds on, "He found him, both parents were shot, and this little guy," He plucks the baby's nose, "was just lying there in his mother's arms..."

And that's the last push Jason needs. He re-dresses baby, he places baby on his hip, "I'm taking him." Jason says, heading for the door. He looks down into baby's huge green eyes, yep, all trepidation is gone, no need to pull the band aid off there is no wound to be patched. This baby needs a home and Jason, despite popular belief has a very neat one. He'll pick up the stuff on his way home and raise him...No questions asked. He knows how it felt to have everything ripped away at a young age. And better yet, not understand what you've lost till too late. He's not going to let this baby with the sage green eyes feel that way. He won't let that hate and anger fester inside him, he won't let Sage feel alone.

He barely even hears their retorts, "Jason do you really know what your doing?"

Jason huffs, of course he doesn't know...he'd never done anything like this before. Unlike Bruce he doesn't adopt orphans on a whim, "I'll guess and check..." He says over his shoulder.

Dick pulls his arm, "No," he says, "You can't just do that Jason." He gestures to the bundle moving in Jay's arms. "This, this, is another person..."

"No shit sherlock..." He spits, "now I know why Bruce died and made you king..."

"Jason, this isn't about that. Just, just..."

"Spit it out!"

"You can't take care of another human life. It's just not in you." it's a whisper, but Jason hears it loud and clear. He feels the words like a dagger ripping open his insides just a little. And this is why he keeps his heart locked away.

Did Dick really just cross that line? Jay cannot believe it, "What are you trying to say Dick? That because you don't think I take care of myself to your standers means I can't take care of some one else? Do you really think I fail at life that much? You know what-" Jay starts raising his voice, but he is cut of by Dick's angry words.

"Jay, that's not what I meant," he starts getting louder with each word, "Let's look at your track record...your reckless and you make rash decisions, you may want little man now but who knows with you, you may hate him tomorrow."Dick looks down. It's that pained look like the truth his so awful so terrible it cannot be utter that makes Jason shake in anger. He's suddenly happy he did not bring his gun because he might just shoot Dick in the foot for that... Who does he think he is?

"Sorry, goldy. We can't all be father of the year..."

"Jay that's not-"

Jay cuts him off with a classic bat glare, something he did learn from Bruce.

"No, my turn to talk, okay, Dick. Let's talk about your track record, shall we? Fuck you, you know what happens when your ass is against the wall and you need someone fast to bail you out.." Jay says making his way down the stairs, he pauses at the bottom collecting his shoes. "You call me, you know why because I get the job done!" He pulls open the door.

Dick places a hand on his shoulder and the sudden tenderness burns him, "don't do this Jason...you don't know anything about this child..."

Jay just huffs, "neither do you." And just like that he leaves, calling over his shoulder, "By the way his name is Sage."

Mid afternoon light etches Jay out as he leaves the Manner, it surrounds his dark hair in golden light making him look like the fallen angel he is. He looks down into Sage's eyes and he's smiling up at Jay. Life has never felt so right, so complete. The anger in the pit of his stomach that eats him alive on a day to day basis is finally satiated as he feels full of another kind of emotion. Fall leaves rustle under his feet, and he crunches out toward his bike.

And he gets on his bike cursing the world, he didn't bring a car. Then again he had no idea he'd be picking up a baby. But that was not his fault, not that he minded. And really he was still in shock, in the heat of the moment. He looked into the baby's eyes and just said the first word that came to his mind, Sage. And so now, he couldn't stop it. That was his name he was no longer an orphan he had Jason, and Sage had him.

He turned out of the Manner's driveway. The two of them against the world, and racing down Gotham's streets through crime alley, definitely made him feel like the world was against him. As he road, Sage tucked into his jacket like a baby kangaroo and Jason's hand supports his head, all the idle threats that once did not phase him, hit him. It hit him like a brick wall over and over. All this darkness, dankness, grit and grime that he once brushed off as the cost of coming home, all of it, offended him. Like he had done Sage some wrong by bringing him here, no doubt the place where he was born, nursed, and betrayed. However, Jason did not have any other place.

He got off the bike. Hiking bravely up the steps to his rooftop apartment, turning the key in the lock he felt Sage stir under his jacket. The wriggling at his side made him feel safe and warm and wanted, a feeling Jason Peter Todd had not know for a while. He liked it. He hugged the baby closer, "Alright Sage," he cooed, only feeling mildly hypocritical because he used to make fun of people who talk to babies who couldn't talk back, "this is your new home, it's not much, but it's all we've got for now." Taking Sage out from under the tough protection of his, been there done that, leather jacket he presents his home. The sound of laughter echoes through the high vaulted ceilings and brings a smile to Jason's face. A warm smile, this just might be alright after all.

After giving Sage the grand tour which consists of, things he can bite and things he can't bite, he brings the little baby to his bed. ON the way Sage falls asleep and it's easy for Jason to tuck him safely away. He tucks Sage between two pillows to make sure that if he rolls he will not fall out. Then he sits on the edge of the bed to keep an eye on him. The room is dark, and quiet except for the constant Gotham City noise rushing outside the protection of Jason's four walls and windows.

Then is cellphone rings. If it's Dickiebird he's going to throw it at the wall, waking Sage be damned. He still has no fucking clue what he's doing. What if Sage poops again? He thinks, it's going to happen sooner or later, he doesn't have any diapers, or wipes. Oh, shit, he needs toys. Don't babies need brain stimulation so they end up more like Timmy and less like him. He probably got to much stimulation... As his phone continues to buzz in his pocket, his thoughts race.

"Hello?" he answers in a whisper.

"Uncle Jay!"

"Lian, how are you princess? Does daddy know your using his phone, again?"

The little girl lets out an evil laugh that she most definitely did not receive from Roy. He's pretty sure that one is all Jade, and hey, at least Sage doesn't belong to an evil League of Assassins hit girl...actually, Jade is more of a woman...

"Maybe..." she says.

"Lian." It's Roy on the other end, "Tell Jason why we called." he scolds; however, Jason can tell the smile never leaves his face. Ah, Roy is such a push over when it comes to Lian, his whole world. Finally, he can start to understand why.

"Uncle Dick gave us a call and told us you did something bad..."

Did he really just cross that line? Jay thinks, he turns his gun over in his fingers. How did the gun get in his hand? Not important, Dickface trolling in his business that is what matters. He has no right. He's had Sage for less than an hour. Does he really think he can screw up or get screwed over that quickly? Well, that's just it, he'll have to become the best father Sage has ever had and show up Dickface and his father of the year skills. It's on, and Jason does not loose.

"Yea," Jay says, "Hey, Lian sweetheart can I talk to your daddy alone for a minute?" Jay's known for a while, even since could talk, that all requests for Roy have to go straight through her. She has that man wrapped around her fingers...

A sigh is audible on the other end, "okay, but only cuz your my favorite Uncle Jay!" She says.

"Don't you forget it sweetheart!" Jay says. The phone goes quiet for a second probably so Roy can settle Lian in doing some other activity and not eavesdropping which she is very good at. Lian knows all.

"Roy here, what did you do this time?"

"Well, after I got home I got so excited I started throwing Sage up and down and then I accidentally dropped him... Oops, no more baby for Jaybird..." Jason takes a deep breath, "it's like I can do nothing right with them."

"Wait, wait, wait," Roy begins, "Sage?"

"Yeah, that's what I named him."

"Why?"

"Because his eyes are green."

"Oh, that's unoriginal."

"So, wait. Let me get this straight. Your only concern is his name?"

"Yep, I figure you'll come to your senses soon enough and let Father Richard raise him."

"Roy, you're not helping right now. I've had Sage for less than an hour, and he is still breathing. Can you guys just fuck off until I actually need help or do something wrong? Please. Roy I haven't felt...Oh, goddammit here I go with the feeling bullshit again." Jason sighs, "I haven't felt like this...it doesn't hurt anymore. I finally feel full. Now I understand how you got the strength to go straight. I fucking get it, you know what?"

Roy just grunts.

"I've already thought about quitting. I want to be there for this little guy. I don't know why? I don't know how it happened? Or why it did, but Sage needs me, and I need him. I can finally set myself straight."

Roy is quiet for such a long time Jason thinks he might have hung up. As a rule of their friendship neither one of them talk about each others bad habits or personal demons. They just don't, they show up drink beer, make fun of their families, and kick ass. They know each other deeply, but they don't talk about how deep they know each other. It's a silent contract, a contract Jason just violated.

So when Roy finally speaks, Jason gets ready for an earful.

It doesn't come.

"Ah, shit, Jason. Why do you always have to be right? Always, even in that convoluted sort of way, dammit, you're right. I do understand. I felt the exact same about Lian. Good luck buddy. You know I'm in your corner. Just one thing."

"What?"

"Well, actually two."

"Alright, what?"

"One, Kori is going to go crazy when we tell her. Second, we need to take an emergency trip to Walmart. He's gonna poop again, and yes Dick did tell me about that. He told me about that an the handcuffs. Oh, Timbo, your brother is messed up,"

"Replacement." Jay sneers.

"Right, right, sorry, re-place-ment." Roy stretches out the words. "Anyway, he's going to poop again you need to be prepared. We need diapers, wipes, formula, a crib, oh shit. Good think your rich."

"Just get your butt over here before I regret calling."

"Geez, hold on, daddyhood, Lian and I are coming."

Once Jason hangs up, he puts his head in his hands. Rationally, he knows this might be too much, but the heart wants what the heart wants. And Jason's heart wants to raise a child. Jason's heart wants to come out of the freezer, wants to beet with warm blood again. Once he gives in to it, to that desire to feel again, everything is going to change. Is he ready for it? Is he ready for the longest most tiresome journey of his life? He has no idea. But he's going to stick to his guns because that always serves him right.

The sound of his gun's safety being clicked back into place fills the silence. Jay trudges back over to his nightstand and puts the weapon inside, then he shrugs on his jacket, grabs his keys, and shoves his feet back into his boots. He gets to the bed where Sage is still sleeping, one little fist curved neatly to his mouth, his other small hand clutching the fabric of the pillows. Idly Jason wonders if he's having good dreams. Or if this child already has nightmares of his past wrongs. He mentally adds, 'find out more' to his Red Hood 'to do' list. Careful not to wake Sage he settles the small bundle in his arms. He's got a small wisp of jet black hair swirling out from his head. And even for a baby, his features are small and delicate so much unlike Jason's own strong continence. Jason runs a finger over his small baby's cheek. "I'm going to keep you safe, no matter what. I promise." He smiles, oh this will drive all the bats crazy, "My little hoodlum..."

A soft knock comes at the door, Jason heads for it.

Roy is grinning back at him, Lian standing next to him, her small hand in his own. She's got a batman t-shirt on and her hair is up in a ponytail. He recognizes the hair tie he gave her for her fourth birthday, she's also got a lollypop in her mouth and is smiling up at Sage like a long lost barbie. Roy's wearing his stupid hat that drives Kori and him crazy. Once he even caught the alien trying to burn it with on of her star bolts and since Jason did not want to see a grown man cry, he stopped her. Anyway, he's basically wearing his usual civilian clothing, jeans, a band shirt, and said hat.

"He so cute!" Lian squeaks. She pulls at Roy's hand, "I want one!"

"Ha, don't get your heart set on it pumpkin. Besides, I'm sure Sage and Jason will be spending a lot of time with us. It'll be like you have your own little brother."

Lian just pulls the lollypop out of her mouth and speaks again, "Kori says she wants one too." Lian smiles, "That's two against one daddy."

"Good mental math, sweetheart, but-"

And Jason comes to the rescue, "Hey, Lian."

She looks up at him, "Do you want to see Sage."

Her face lights up and green eyes go wide. Roy sends Jason a thankful look before turning to his sticky fingered five year old.

"yes, yes!" she gets a solum look all of a sudden, "I'll be careful!" After handing Roy her lolly pop she makes grabby hands at Sage.

"Just one thing princess, I'll have to hold him for now because he's still just a little young to play with the big kids like you and..." he takes a deep breath, "Damian."

She solutes. And puts her face close to Sage. The little once eyes flutter giving Lian a quick glance of his sage colored gems.

"Oh, daddy," Roy looks down at her a wide grin on his face, "he's got green eyes like me!"

"Yes, pumpkin."

Roy hands Lian back her lolly pop and Jason pick Sage back up to his chest.

"Alright, Walmart here we come." Lian says.

They make their way down the steps. Jason can't help but watch how Roy looks out for Lian at every turn, at every landing. He locks his eyes on her as if she'll disappear in the blink of an eye. Finally, Jason understands that, he's not even sure how Bruce let him, or any of them fight crime with this ache in his chest. A feeling that promises if anything happens to Sage his whole world would fall apart. Finally, Jason can begin to understand the pain Bruce must have gone through, that is if Bruce loved Jason in the first place. A fact that sometimes or most times even, seems more fictional. It's too late now, he'll never really know if he was a soldier or a son.

Trash litters the streets, how could Jason not have seen this earlier? He adds get out of the slums to his 'to do' list. Sage does not need to grow up here. Maybe he can go to Star for a while, or maybe he'll stay at the Manner- no he can't. He needs to do this himself. New York might be nice too. Wherever he goes, it can't be here.

Roy opens the car for Lian and helps her into her seat belt. Jason climbs in the front holding Sage tightly in his lap, he adds, get a car seat, to his 'to do' list. Oh fuck, isn't that thing just getting longer and longer.

"I got to get out of here." Jason says to Roy who is behind the wheel.

"Yeah, I'd say. You can come and stay with me, Lian and Kori till you get your feet under you."

"Nah, I got to do this on my own." He says, peering out at the sidewalks littered with druggies, they dealers, and their hoes, it's just so dirty. Dickiebird is crazy if he thinks he can fix the streets without killing a few of the real rotten ones in the process. These people, they're not afraid. The only thing they fear is losing everything, money, pride, props, their credit with the man above them, and the only thing to break the cycle is to end it. Simple.

"Your not alone." Roy says. Then as if reading Jason's thoughts, he adds, "Dick is trying. He's got a lot on his plate right now."

Roy's always been kind of a middle man. The man that can understand Jason and translate for Dick. The man who can knock sense into Dick and talk Jason off the ledge, it's always Roy.

"Yea, yea, I know. Whatever, I was planning on leaving soon anyway."

"It's probably the best. Dick needs his space and so do you."

"Hm, yeah,"

They pull into Walmart. For once they grab one of those big carts the ones with two seats made for twins. Roy is stuck with the wonderful job of pushing while Jason walks up and down the isles. Once in the baby section the two heroes separate, Roy goes for the diapersand wipes while Jason heads to the formula isle.

Jason is the only man in the formula line. He's between a woman with actual twins and a woman with a baby sleeping on her arm. He's also the only one in line without said, baby. The baby over the shoulder of the woman in front of him wakes up and promptly starts to cry. Jason of course, makes faces, duh, the kid is probably bored. He's really not sure what he's doing but then the woman turns around, probably wondering why her child stopped crying. And as she turns Jason as the misfortune of sticking his tongue out. Well, shit, that just blew up in his face, no matter, he'll just smooth talk his way out of it. He's good at that.

"Kids," He says, with a grin.

The lady looks less than impressed. "Yeah, is your wife looking after the little one."

Yeah, that sounds right, Jason thinks, he'll just play it off. "Yeah-"

"Uncle Jay! Uncle Jay!"

The woman looks down at Lian then up at Jason then over at Roy, holding Sage who apparently woke up. Oh good god, when did his life get so fucked up and complicated? Huh?

"I see," she says, tutting and turns back around with her baby.

Jason face palms, Roy shrugs, and Lian stamps her feet, she wants uncle Jay's attention, NOW!

"Yes,"

"I got a pony." She smiles up at him, "and we got Sage one too!"

Sage has his in his mouth, biting on it. Oh, well that can't be healthy.

"Roy." Jay says, he gives the archer his bat glare. However, Roy is friends with both him and Dick, and Dick's bat glare is just a little bit scarier. Jason thinks that might have to do with him actually being batman. But you know, he could be wrong?

"It's not bad, it's good for them when they teeth."

"He's biting the head off that pony."

Roy shrugs, "we're buying it anyway." He huffs, "It's either this or the water works. Do you want the water works?"

Jay sighs, "no..."

Roy beams, "Well, then let him chew to his little heart's desire."

"There better not be led in that paint."

"Lian did it and look at her, she's fine!"

Before Jason can retort and continue to bicker with Roy like the married couple everyone in Walmart thinks they are the lady behind the register clears her throat.

"How much formula do you need?" she asks with a bored expression. Grey hair is tucked into a bun, her glasses balanced on her nose, she's got a pencil tucked behind her ear. The wrinkles on her face tell Jason she probably should have retired 8 years ago. She's bored and desperate to make ends meet like everyone else in this hell whole known as Gotham city.

Jason understands her. "Listen, I'm a new dad. I'll pay you double if you help me out."

That wakes her, "Sure, sweetie. What can I help you with."

"Well, my brother is a scumbag," she looks over at Roy bouncing idly, Sage on his hip and Lian dancing around him in small circles, she's got Roy's iPod plugged into her ears.

"Not him, he's, he's my-"

She wrests her hand on Jason's, "Oh, honey he's handsome,"

"Yeah, well, it's not-"

"I understand." She winks at him. Something sparking behind her once grey dulled eyes.

"I'm Beth."

"Well, nice to meet you Beth, I'm Jason."

"Alright sugar. How old is the little guy?"

"that's the thing, my brother is a real scumbag, he knocked up this nice lady, Ivy is her name. Hey a bit of a wackido has a thing for plants. I don't judge, but my brother and her, well, they did the dirty. And now I'm helping him to raise up Sage, their kid, while he gets his act together. You see," Jason smiles, "he has a very active night life, the women love him." He squeezes Beth's hand, "but you didn't hear it from me. Anyway, thing is, I'm not really sure how old little Sagio is."

Beth smiles widely. "Let me help you. How about you call your lover there over and I'll take a quick look see at the baby. I used to be a nurse. But then my son did pretty much the same to his girlfriend and now here I am, helping out."

Jason smiles and waves Roy over. The red head takes Lian's hand, puts Sage back in the cart, and brings both to Beth.

"Roy, sweetie," Roy raises a brow. "Yeah, hun," Jason continues, "this is Beth she's going to help us out with Sage for a minute. She used to be a nurse."

Roy hands Sage over to Beth.

The happy Walmart goers behind Jason and Roy grown.

Beth shuts them up with a glare, "wait your turn," she says. She lays Sage out on the check out counter, "Hm, well, this is pretty simple, You're little guy is 8 months old. He's a little one though..." she hums a little, Sage opens his bright green eyes and smiles up at Beth. He sticks his little fist in his mouth, going cross eyed, he baby talks to Beth. She hold Sage up, "looks like he could use some of the higher vitamin count formulas." Sage continues to do his cutest baby in the world act as Jason and Roy collect bottles of the right formula.

Once Beth gives them enough to last a few months, she begins to ring them up.

Jason pays and Beth pulls Roy aside.

Roy returns with a wide grin on his face and a card in his hand. "Sure thing Bethel it was nice to meet you." Roy says.

Once in the car Lian promptly falls asleep.

"So, hun, where are we heading off to now?" Roy says with a grin.

"I tried telling her..."

"Haha, that was too funny." Roy says, taking a sharp turn, "By the way she gave me her card so we can go out on a date night..."

"What?"

"Oh, yeah, she was really serious." Roy continues. At the light he pulls the card out of his pocket and hands it to Jason.

"Oh, I love old ladies." Jason smiles down at the card. "Sage and I should go home. I'm going to skip patrol tonight and pack."

"Good plan." Roy says, "just remember, you've got me and Beth watching out for you now."

"Ha, yeah."

LATER:

Jason pulls yet another box from his closet. Dammit, he had no idea he had so much stuff here. This place had just started out as a safe house. Somewhere he could keep warm and stay out of the fire, stay away from the flock, but little by little he'd moved more of his life into this one place than ever before. This was almost a home, and now he was leaving it behind. He'd long since put Sage to bed after they shared their first family dinner together, it was nice, sort of quiet, but what can Jason expect holding a conversation with an 8 month old is impossible even for him.

He leans over packing a few of his books away with other odds and ends, old hunting knives, broken baterangs that he didn't even know he had anymore, a few old CDs when Roy and him went through their band stage- Oh hell.

He turns, leaning in the door way is the bat.

"Dickface." he says, closing the box with some tape.

"Jay, I didn't come to fight."

"Good, because I already packed my guns away."

"Why are you packing?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because I live in the worst part of Crime Alley. Maybe, I don't know, I'm just spit balling here, I have the good sense to raise my child up somewhere else? But, nah, that couldn't be it. I can barely take care of myself-"

"Enough." Dick growls, "I didn't mean that, it came out wrong."

Jay rolls his eyes and spits, "Well, Dick, I know English is your second language so I'm going to keep it simple. Get out."

The hand that connects with Jay's jaw is jarring. He feels the room spin around him, and sees darkness, shadows, dancing in his vision, "don't talk about my heritage. I get enough of that shit from Damian."

Insulting Dick's heritage does cut deep, it isn't fair, but Jason fights dirty, he doesn't care, "I'll I have got to say is, if a no good jipsy can raise a kid, I pure bred street kid like me should have no problem."

Dick fumes again, "I know you're angry. Let me explain."

"You did a wonderful job articulating yourself earlier. Me= bad parenting, You = gold star. Is that about right?"

"No, like I"m trying to say that's not what I meant."

"You can't take it back now."

Dick huffs, drawing the cape around him, "Okay, Jay go ahead and do what you want. You always do, you could never listen to reason..."

Then he fades out into night. Jason knows what he's doing. Today went well, how difficult could this be? He can do it. He has to, all he needs is a fresh start. All he needs are some questions answered. How wrong could this go?

A/n Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be a time gap! We'll find out more about Sage's back story. Jason will get answers and he won't like them... Neither will the bat family. Also this story is going to follow, Damian, Lian, Sage, and Irey as well as Jia closely, any requests for other hero kids? I'm putting together a new Young Justice team. Any suggestions? They can even be OCs of pairings you'd like to see happen. Like SuperMartian? What would their baby be like? Name? Powers? stuff like that. Let's have fun with this story. I have a major plot outline already ready, but if you'd like to see Jason and Sage do something together, just drop me a dime!

Alright, thanks again!

McNineSpike!

Next chapter coming as soon as I get a few reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited! And a doubly thanks to all who reviewed! More notes/answers at the end. Please Enjoy!

Chapter two

The Color Midnight Green

Dammit, Jason reached the end of his emergency contact list, and this most definitely was an emergency. He looked over at a sick three year old practically drowning in his own snot. Oh, his poor little guy. Jason did not want to go, hell, he'd been dreading patrol more and more ever since...well, no need to think about that. He'd just been dreading patrol. However, this was basically a JLA emergency, why else would they call the Outlaws? Because no one ever calls just to tell them they're doing a great job, nope. Besides, Jason still thinks he won't answer if they did call...but the thought! It's the thought that counts. And no one ever thinks of the Outlaws.

Anyway, big deal, he rolls his eyes, if they sprung into action every time a cannon got loose there would be a lot less cannons trolling the streets out there. In addition, Jason has it out for this particular class of scum bag, he dealt to kids, and that, well, that is a big no no. And apparently, the JLA called the Outlaws in for two reasons, one Jason knows the case, two once they deal with it, it will be done. The JLA want this cleaned up before the media can really go to town. The Outlaws can work quickly, and with extreme prejudiced, duh.

This, however, does not help the fact that his little, Sagio, his little Hoodlum, is currently curled up on his lap, nursing a stuffy nose. Poor little guy, his usual small delicate features are all red around the edges. And it seems with each and everyday, Sage's eyes go bluer. Jason knows it is biologically impossible, but he's even brought the kid to a doctor for it. Somehow, his eyes just keep, well, they keep getting bluer. It's not a big deal, but he thinks, just kind of weird. It doesn't matter, how could he judge weird at this point?

"Papa," Sage wines, "Papa," he pulls on Jason's Kevlar t-shirt, those now baby blues looking up at him. Jason smiles down at him placing his Helmet to the side.

"Yeah, Hoodlum?" for some reason he'd taken to calling his son that. Partly because when he said it Tim's left eye started twitching, and partly because it was just so cute. And speaking of Red Robin, Jason presses the call button on his phone.

It rings.

"My nose..." Sage wines.

Jason is now used to the little flip in his chest that occurs whenever he feels he can't fix everything for Sage, his world, and life. Because of his little runt he's quit smoking, for good. Hasn't touch the shit since three years ago and every year him and Sage celebrate with a trip to the Zoo. Sage loves the animals, and anything that makes his little one's eyes that bright is worth the headaches, and mood swings.

The phone rings again, and Sage curls into him further. Their sitting on the couch in their living room. Jason's now got a 9-5 to worry about, he's got to pay for their house somehow. Surprisingly, the replacement has been sort of...okay, nice, about the whole thing. He let Jason run the Branch of Wayne Enterprises located in New York, his new city of origin. The job pays too much for the amount of work Jason actually gets done, but that might also have to do with Timmy being OCD and a perfectionist so he triple checks everything Jason touches.

Jason touches a lot of projects; therefore, Timmy as twice the work. That kid is just a wonder, not that Jason would ever admit to that, and plus, the replacement still has his faults. But, he's come through for him a lot of times over the past three years and that is something Jason, no matter the person, does not take lightly.

"C'on replacement, pick up..." As a rule, Jason and Dick no longer speak to one another. The result? Well, Jason now needs to go through either the demon brat or replacement, and at least the replacement won't curse at him. Plus, the replacement normally comes through. And this, well it's a hail marry, Jason knows that. Tim might come through for him when he's got one to many druggies to deal with or when his back is against the wall, but, well, to put it lightly, something Jason rarely does, the genius boy wonder is not Mr. mom.

The phone continues to ring.

Sage continues to wine about his "nosey," and Jason resists the urge to just bail out on the mission. Kori and Roy will definitely be able to handle this guy, but, but as soon as he dealt to kids Jason wanted to be there when they send him over, kicking, screaming, and begging for mercy like the scum bag he is on the inside.

Jason almost got sick looking at the files of this particular perp and that's normally something he only saved for the Joker's crimes, but this guy, well he's right there with him. Started in the crazy house, broke out, and brought his very own version of hell to life in Central City's underground. So far his crimes have only been against the low lives and dealers Jason normally associates himself with. But, these guys always go through an escalation period and yesterday when he attacked a School House, things just went way too far. And the media is calling him the new Jester Jay, a kin to Joker's own brand of madness, but thing is as soon as these guys get some recognition they feel like they have to out do themselves and that's when things really get ugly, uglier than Ugly himself. So if the replacement doesn't hurry up and answer his damn phone Jay's not sure what he'll do.

"Papa?" Sage asks,

"Yeah, hoodlum?"

"Tissue!"

Jason, still holding the phone, gets up from the couch places Sage to the side and brings him a hanky.

"Here you go,"

Sage promptly puts the hanky on his head, tongue sticking out, "it's a hat."

Jason smiles, hits the redial button and cleans Sage's nose for him. Jason smiles while Sage goes cross eyed and wiggles his nose.

"What?" the sudden voice in his ear makes him jump, just a little.

"You know," Tim throws his messenger bag down on the foray table, "you should really lock that door." Tim smirks, he takes the hanky with slight distain, "ugh, I think you have a mission to get off to, you better go before I can finish analyzing al the germs that are in you're adopted spawn's snot."

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew I needed your special type of help Dr. replacement."

Jason grabs his Helmet from the table wresting next to the couch, he hugs Sage to his chest for just a few seconds longer than necessary, but he can't help it, he breathes in his son's scent as if this might be his last time, taking it all in.

Jason bends, kissing the top of Sage's dark haired head, "be good hoodlum," Sage smiles and kisses Jason on the nose. Tim's left eye just twitches...again.

He grins, strapping his gun belt on, "I better have a complete diagnosis by the time I get back, Doctor Replacement."

"yeah, yeah, just go." Tim says, he turns and watches Jason's back retreat out the door.

And the sudden pang in his chest freaks the young detective out. He looks over at Sage, Sage stares back, smiling through snot. What did he just get himself into? Why did he even track the incoming call to Jason's apartment? Why? Maybe he should have asked what the SOS was for in the first place, but really? He should have known, Jason only ever calls for two reasons, he's either drunk and wants to talk smack, Jason's version of comparing notes, on the latest criminals in his rogue gallery, or he actually needs help with a mission and doesn't feel like bothering Roy, Kori, and Lian. He can understand that, all Jay's other...friends, have lives, people they care about, and who care for them. Not Tim, tiny Timbo has actually no one. And that's why Jason calls him for the really dangerous stuff, sure, it's because Tim can fucking handle himself, but really, it's because if Jason fails or Tim gets beaten a little to hard, no one will miss him.

"Nosey?" Sage says. Tim turns to Sage, he's handing the detective his snotty hanky. Tim takes it. He drops it into the waste basket wresting on the other end of the couch. He'll brood later, now he needs to take care of Sage because if anything happens to him, well, Jason doesn't have any rules so Tim's pretty sure whatever punishment he'd get would be...just bad.

"Hey," Tim awkwardly places the three year old on his lap. Oh, he's going to catch some sort of bug by doing this. The little guy snuggles into Tim. For being Jason's child he sure does warm up to people quickly. "I'm Uncle Tim..."

"Uncle Replacement."

Tim is going to kill Jason for that.

"I'm what?"

"Re-place-ment..." Sage wines.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess so..." Oh, shit here goes his brooding again. Tim sighs, what Jason doesn't know is that two months ago all hell broke loose at Wayne Manner when Batman thought Red Robin beat a perp a little to hard. Tim knew what he was doing, just hitting pressure points, his intention wasn't to hurt anyone too badly. But, then the criminal called him a "replacement" for the bat, and Tim lost it. Granted, it was stupid, and Tim knows that now, logically. And there's no way the perp could have known what that meant to Tim, but he couldn't stop it. And Tim almost killed the guy. Needless to say after that fucking fiasco Dick always kept an extra eye on him. Tim did not like that, so he moved out. He lives back at his old place now the empty halls, broken memories, and dustless surfaces his only companions in the otherwise hollow estate.

Sage looks up at his brooding uncle. He doesn't why uncle Timmy looks so sad. He nose really hurts, oh, no focus he tells his three year old self, okay, sad. Daddy hugs when he sad, so he gonna hug Uncle Timmy and show him the books in his room...daddy says uncle Timmy likes books...and then maybe his toys? Maybe they can play? Daddy lets him play with Lian! She's fun.

Tim feels Sage stir in his lap, the little tike turns and wraps baby arms around him. "no sad." he smiles and sticks his tongue out, "no sad," he repeats. The little one promptly gets off the couch and slides down the hall. Tim follows watching Sage toddle to a doorway in his blue footy Pajamas.

They pass, one, two, three, what seem to be bed room doors. Jason does have nice taste, Tim muses, taking in the low lighting and art work strung on the walls. Most of it seems to be asian style art, but there is definitely and north European undertone. The carpet seems soft, and Tim decides that Jason has not done too bad. Not that he'd ever want to here that, Jason still has his faults...killing one of them, but ever since that run in with the perp, he can see, maybe, a little more clearly where exactly Jason is coming from; however, Tim would never cross that line. He's, he's a good boy. They arrive in front of the last door on the right, Sage opens it. Instead of seeing a kid's room, Tim sees a whole and complete library. Okay, his night just keeps getting weirder and weirder, it's an office/library cross over. Dim lights hang askew on the walls from little paper lanterns, the walls are washed in a golden greenish tint, a leather bound sitting area adorns the middle, and off to the side on either end are rows upon rows of books.

"Why is this in Jason's house?" Tim asks aloud.

Sage just looks up at him. "Read!" he demands and pulls Tim into the library.

Tim scans the shelves as Sage drags him quickly by the hand. Most of the books are on the processes of biology, from legit college sources, to back wood interpretations, to even a few books on the crossover between magic and biology. The whole thing seems sort of...out of place, but given time he'll figure out just where this fits into his life. He is a detective above all else.

THey round the corner,

"wow..." Tim now knows just how Jason spends his giant pay checks.

There are electronic books, hard backs, classics, new age books, everything a kid could ever want. And Sage seems keen on reading them all. He pulls every other book off the shelf, and he hands it to Tim, and every once in a while wipes his nose with his hands, then goes right back to handing Tim the books.

Tim sighs, he should probably do something about that...

When Sage is done pulling books they take a washing hands and nose break. Sage takes Tim back to the pile of books sitting next to the big leather arm chair. Tim smirks, the stack of books is taller than Sage.

"sit," he orders Tim, he does as told, if this kid is anything like Jason he does not want to see a temper tantrum.

Sage scurries up and settles himself on the 19 year-old's lap. "Read,"

Tim quirks a brow, "magic word,"

Sage rolls his blue eyes, and wait? Weren't they green before, but the moment passes, and Sage is speaking, "please, Uncle Timmy, read?"

And how could Tim say no to that answer?

JASON

"Wait, so let me get this straight...You left detective Timmy with Sagio?" Roy says through the coms. Dammit, why can't he just keep those things quiet? Jason is trying to concentrate on this shot, not like he needs to but he'd really rather get this right the first time.

"Yes, now shut the fuck up and let me work."

Roy just laughs.

Jason sneers, "Kori can I please blow the hat off his head now?"

The alien chuckles darkly but somehow it still sounds like tinkering bells, "Jason, friend you know how I feel about the hat."

"Hey, babe, I thought you like the hat?" Roy wines.

"I never said I did not, I merely pointed out that Jason knows how I feel-"

"Goddammit," Jason sneers again, "shut up," he switches off the link.

He sends Roy and Kori the one finger signal. Then jumps off the rooftop and disappears into night the way only bats can. He touches down, bending his knees to absorb the shock of falling, it sends a jolt through his body and only pumps his adrenaline filled veins more. He's got this. Jester is nothing special, he's just another madman looking to burn the world. Jason can do this. Why the hell is he even giving himself a pep talk anyway? He knows he can. But the warehouse they're stalking tonight reminds him a lot of...that night. That's, literally, neither here nor there, Jason just needs to remember that and once the fight begins, he's always ready.

"I'm sticking to my guns, so bitches run..." he mutters quietly.

Around the corner he can here Jester Jay laughing, Jason shivers.

"Hey goody goody gum drops take a trip of this..."

The other lowlife Jester is meeting with calls himself Ricky, he's got ties to the black mask. Jason hates the black mask... The plan, kill Jester and catch Ricky, make Ricky talk, gather intel on Black Mask, simple. All this mission needs is a good one-two punch to get it going. The exact reason for Jason clinging to shadows and listening for his cue.

"I'm not the kids..." Ricky spits back.

"No-no-no, but I give out free samples, like the Candy Man..." Jester laughs again,

"Nah, I saw what your drugs did to that school house. I'm not interested in trying, just buying."

"the tikes loved it!"

"Yeah, yeah, give it up."

"And that's my cue..." Jason switches his com on, "going in," he whispers then walks into view.

"I agree Ricky, give it up, and we won't have to dance tonight..."

"Well, well, well,!" Jester claps, "hoodie!" his face goes dark and eyes glow with animalistic glee, "I brought a crow-bar..." he sing songs. He laughs, and Jason freezes.

Tension locks his bones. How the hell does this perp know about that? How the hell... Not important, Jason mentally shakes himself, thankful for the mask hiding his expression.

From the rooftop Kori and Roy watch Jay freeze, "what happened?" Kor asks, she hovers above the ground at Roy's side.

Roy squints, "ah shit," he sees the makeshift weapon gleam deadly black in the moonlight, "he brought it..." Kori looks down as well, "He needs our help," she says, and normally when Kori uses that voice people listen, but Roy's not most people and he knows Jason is snapping back, he has too, "he'll come back to himself, he said wait for the signal."

Jason laughs, he'll just play this off, he's good at that, "Yeah, well I brought an AK-47, I wonder who will win." Jay cocks his gun.

Under the street lights he sees Ricky's face flush a few colors lighter. He's afraid and glued to the spot, a perfect example to show this Jester freak, he means business.

"You wanna dance Ricky?" He sneers, "let's dance."

Red Hood springs into action. He becomes spin kicks and punches, snaps and cracks, till Ricky's pinned to the wall handcuffs on his wrists.

Jester just claps, "good show,"

"Your turn," Jason sneers and wipes his hand down his jacket front.

From the rooftop Kori and Roy look at each other, "that's the signal, go!" Kori practically pushes Roy off the roof. She releases a few of her star bolts lighting the sky up with purple beams of fire.

TIM AND SAGE:

Half way through the stack of books the letters start to blur and Tim is pretty sure he's seeing double. Besides, Sage is sleeping, he's not sure when it happened, but it did. He places, "Clifford The Big Red Dog," to the side and hold Sage close. The light snoring coming from Sage's nose does strange things to the way the detective feels inside. He hasn't been this close to another person for quite sometime, normally it's just him, his computer, his calculator and his fish...Kon. Yep, the little blue fish is family...so as long as he has the fish, he's not really alone. Right? But, Sage brings him close again, to a pulse, to warmth. This child, he healed Jason's wounds. Maybe if Tim hangs on long enough Sage will do the same for him.

Tim gets up, flips the switch and showers the library in darkness. His foots steps thud down the carpeted hallways, he arrives in front of a new door. Wondering just what surprises Jason has hidden behind door number two, he opens it.

"Oh," Tim whispers, "that's what is behind door number two." This is not the room he was looking for, this is not Sage's room, its Jason's. He feels sort of like a creeper stalker, but you know, this is for science, so he can continue to build his profile on Jason. Jason's not like Dick, he doesn't hang his personality flag up hight in the air, he doesn't let it flap in the breeze. And although on many levels, Dick is more complex then he seems, it's Jason who's the conundrum and Tim can't solve the puzzle. It bothers him. A few years ago, he thought he knew who Jason was and where he stood on the good to evil spectrum. But so much has changed. Tim finds that those old pieces no longer fit in the puzzle, and that's just it, Jason changes his shape just as soon as you put the last piece into place.

A few years ago, perhaps, no not perhaps, for sure, he sided with Dick in their fight. Not any more, he understands now that Jason really did need another chance, he needed something to live for, not just justice. Jason needs family, and Tim is beginning to realize that he needs it too. For so long he's done soul searching, meditating, free writing, but none of it helps him to understand himself any more. and just as Jason's puzzle pieces change, Tim thinks that he might be missing a few of his own. So what? He's not a solitary creature like he once thought. So what? If he requires socialization, most people do. But the thing is, he's afraid of failure. What if he doesn't turn out to be sweet tempered like everyone thinks he is, what if he lets people down? Can he deal with that? Handle that?

He's just not sure.

One thing he does know is, wall to wall soft white walls, dark hard wood fixtures, thick leather bound books wresting on said fixtures, Indian rugs, and a ceiling painted sky blue, is not something he'd ever expect to find in Jason Peter Todd's room.

But there it all is. Neat, tidy, orderly, Tim is such a snoop, he grins and mentally breaks this down, adding it all to his mind, and reminding himself to add it to the profile later. Quickly, he closes the door and pretends like his eyes never gazed upon anything.

Sage stirs in his arms, and mutters something in another language. That's weird, Tim adds a mental note to ask Jason about that when he gets in. "Let's tuck you in.." the sudden and strange soothing words confuse Tim, does he really know how to sooth. Can one learn that? Or is it just something people know how to do? Whatever the reason it seems right, and Tim can't question that.

He brings Sage to the next door, opens it, and reveals a little boy's paradise. He tucks Sage in, then wonders over to one of the book shelves, just dedicated to toy cars, planes, and helicopters, Jason even has a model of the batcopter...bet he'd never think Tim would be seeing this. The other wall has tons of books stacked neatly on it, from what Tim can tell their supposed to be in alphabetical order but three year old's don't really care about that. There are also a few books in Russian, french, Chinese, German and even Arabic...When did Jason learn that? He'll just add this to his profile as well, damn, Tim is really getting lucky tonight, in that way that only Tim's brain can get lucky.

BACK TO JASON:

He springs back, jumping away from the makeshift weapon. And just as he moves under the street lights and out of the shadows, Kori attacks with more of her star bolts. Jester's pretty spry though, and he manages to dodge most of them. The ones he doesn't manage to dodge light up his suit with roaring red flames. He doesn't seem to notice though. Jason has a "what the fuck moment," then calms down and begins to consider the possibilities of this actually being a set up. Any man would be roaring in pain. Any man would be on his knees by now, but there is something, with each star bolt flying faster, Jason realizes. Jester's limbs are creaking at the joints. This is not a human, it's an automaton...

That sends a million and three fucking more questions flying through Jason's head. And shit, he really doesn't have time to think about this right now. From his place in the shadows he pulls out a camera and presses the button.

"Roy,"

"Yeah dude,"

"This thing is not human,"

Roy snorts, "no shit sherlock."

"less snark more video," he tosses the camera to Roy, and launches himself at the evil robot Jester.

He lets loose a parade of gun shots at Jester's joints. He knocks one of the automaton's arms loose. Jester jumps back at him, eyes flashing in Kori's star bolt light.

"Mr. Jay says, hey."

The bot takes aim and slam. He brings the crow bar down on Jason. He rolls but the bot is too fast, "ah fuck," Jay spits, and this time blood comes bubbling up from his lips.

The bot cackles. That sound sends all Jay's personal demons flying back with seven fold vengeance. This cannot be happening, he dodges, but is too slow again.

Kori let's loose a war cry that could send any Amazon running for their mommy. Jay's close to the edge again, half here, half there, in the between place where his demons live, all he knows is, he can't let the blackness win.

Teal eyes open, and a clown stares back.

Roy is torn, Jason told him to video tape, but the way he's laying on the ground, bleeding, makes Roy want to say, "fuck the video," and go down and help Kori. But he knows, Kori's got it covered and Jason will want to do that bat brooding thing later and analyze all his mistakes. So he stays put.

What he does not expect is for Jason to get back up and unleash the wrath of hell on the Jester bot. And that's why he's a bat, Jason is a machine. He's in that scary zone where nothing can touch him and no matter how hard the bot strikes him with that crow-bar, he'll be damn if he's going down. He blocks and blows, as the bot runs at him he unleashes gun fire once again. This time when his clip is empty and the night is quiet, the bot stays down. Jester's in a pile of sparking pieces, laying in a greasy black puddle on the alley floor. Despite the bot's broken body his eyes filled with artificial demon hatred still glow an eerie yellow. A voice recording box dings to life and releases a cryptic message that is all too familiar to the hero community.

"hahahahahah, behold the Jester bot, we're going to have some fun with him." Menacing laughter bubbles out of the robot's broken lips that still flow, spilling grease and blackness out on the streets. Jason sees his blood mix with the black grease, he nearly looses his breakfast, lunch and dinner from last year. Being sick, that's an understatement. And the worst part is, everyone thought Joker was dead. What else would Bruce have died for?

Ricky, is sicky, he looks about ready to spill his own breakfast.

Jason stomps over to him.

Jason doesn't even touch him, the man just stamps his foot. Kori stands next to him, hands on her hips.

"Speak," Jason says.

And boy oh boy, Ricky can run his mouth. Roy gets the whole thing on tape.

After the Outlaws finish interrogating Ricky, they call the red and blues, the cops take him away. Then the Outlaws turn their attention to the demon bot. The thing's body is still alight with Starfire's flames, bullets and a few arrows are strewn around it. But none of them are that concerned with that, they're all staring at the colorful boom box now exposed in Jester's middle. One of the bot's yellow demon eyes are flickering, on off, on off, till finally all the dark fire goes out making his eyes go dark.

"Jay?" It's Roy, bringing Jason back to this world.

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

Kori just hugs him, she knows Jason's not much for physical displays of friendly affection, but she fears that even she needs it at this point, they all do.

"It doesn't mean he's alive." Roy remains the quiet voice of reason, "could have been some loony tune who thought it was funny to mind fuck the Outlaws. You know that could happen."

Jason takes a deep breath, he's not sure what he's thinking right now. He just wants to go home and kiss his little one good night, he'll deal with this shit when he's not bleeding out from crow-bar wounds. He'll deal. "Yeah, I know, but he have to consider all the possibilities."

Kori goes over to where the bot is bleeding black on the ground, she tenderly picks up one of Jester's arms. "We should collect this for evidence and bring it back to the JLA? Yes?"

Jason is not having that, he's going to figure this Jester bot thing on his own, "Nah, Kori they didn't ask for any evidence from this case. I'll just take it. Maybe the replacement can use it for spare parts or something, little twerp is always looking for new things to dissect."

Kori and Roy look at one another. Jason hates it when they do that couples talking without really talking bullshit.

"Maybe, we should take it, Jay-" Roy begins.

"No. Jester or Joker or whatever the fuck bullshit he's calling himself now or whatever the hell toys he's playing with now, he's always been and will be a Bat problem-"

"Then why don't we take it to Dick?"

"Because I'm a bat too. I may not act like it but I have rights to the bats stuff, besides, Dick's busy with the JL, something about Luther and bullshit, don't know sometimes I don't listen to the replacement when he gives me Dickface updates."

"The Luther case was two months ago..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you should check your sources, they might be outdated. Kori and I are taking the bot freak, you're going home to your son, kissing him goodnight, and waiting for an official League update."

Jason just laughs at that, "Oh, so now your toting the party line? Really? May I remind you both of the shit the JL and JLA have done to all of us." Jason crosses his arms, "Roy, Kori, we're not called the Outlaws because it sounds cool...it's because that is what we are. Outlaws... We don't belong. So why are you going to bring this useful piece of intel to the very people who named us for the freaks they think we are."

Kori speaks, "Because we do not want to see you rip yourself apart for this." She waves the arm of Jester, "Leave this alone Jason, your fight with the clown is over."

"Listen to Kori, she's right. Jay," He takes the arm from Kori, "you don't need this. You've just started cleaning yourself up."

"Why can't you let it go?" Roy finishes.

Jason backs away, hiding his face in shadow, "I just can't..."

BACK TO TIM

Tim pats back down the hall to the living room. Pulling an electronic tablet from the table he welcomes himself to Jason's wifi. It was so nice of him to generously supply it. He should really get a password though, Tim does like a challenge every once and a while. But it doesn't matter, Tim is not going to snoop, he's just going to read the medical journals until Jason gets home. And he means it. When Tim's finger accidentally brushes the calendar button instead, he means to close it, but "ding, ding, ding, we have a winner," Tim mutters. This is password protected. This is a challenge, Tim takes a breath, he really doesn't mean to do these things, they just...happen?

A few seconds later the passcode is cracked, and Tim is smiling. He's about to close out of the app when he realizes just how many doctor's appointments Sage has had, and then something echoes in the back of Tim's mind, "I want a complete diagnosis..." Maybe Jason wasn't kidding. Maybe Sage is sick? That makes a lump from in his throat that he is not keen on acknowledging, let alone talking about.

But he doesn't have time to think on it any further because a bleeding Red Hood comes falling through the window. He stains the carpet a muddy rust color around him. Tim's on his feet, heart racing, hands ready when Jason's teal eyes look up at him. Tim stops dead in his tracks, he fears that look, hell everyone in the family does. That look sends shivers down their spines and chills in their veins. Jason's eyes are wide, unfocused, and wet.

"Ah, shit," Jason looks down at where his bodily fluids are staining the carpet, "that is not fun..." he trials off. Tim gets to him, helps him to his feet, leads him to the bathroom, and out of his shirt. There are wide long gashes lining his torso, arms neck, and head. Blood sticks to the curls created by his sweat in his hair, he does not look good, Tim gathers up a washcloth, he dips his head low to examine Jason's chest wounds.

He fingers one especially deep, this draws a sigh from Jason. Tim looks up to see blood pooling on his lip where Jason must have bitten it to keep from crying out.

"Can you help..." he gestures to his torso in shreds, "with this..."

Tim nods, he's quiet and for some reason that's just what Jason needs. It's intuitive his understanding of Jason, sometimes is scares him. He'd never thought that he of all people might even begin to unravel the mystery that his the Red Hood.

"What happened?" Despite Tim's high JLA clearance he did not hear anything about this particular mission;however, it does not take a genius to figure out that among many other possibilities, the Outlaws were sent after Jester Jay.

"Jester Jay." Jason grits out through clenched teeth, "He's not a person...it's an automaton. A really fucking evil one."

Tim takes this in stride, he was never one to lag behind in a conversation, "but that's impossible, how did no one notice? How do you know? How did you find out? Who made him? Why-"

"Alright, Timmy to many fucking questions. I am not nearly drunk enough to let you stitch me and talk at the same time. K? Just wait. I don't know a whole lot. The Outlaws and I got into a fight about it, I wanted to take the parts but they thought it'd be bad for my mental health or something.."

"Where did they take it?"

"JL headquarters. Dickface is going to take a look at it."

Tim is quiet again for a while. He focuses on the rhythm of Jay's breathing. He finishes stitching Jason's wounds and after washing his hands, he goes out into the living room.

He stands in the doorway, just watching. Jason's standing in the low lamp light, angles etched out in shadow on his face, he looks so tired. Perhaps as tired as Tim feels on the inside. Tim focuses on the small box Jason's got in his battle warn hands. Teal eyes focus down on the small cigarette box, a thumb runs over the top. Tim watches, Jason look up and out directly toward the hallway, directly toward the door that Sage is sleeping behind, then he looks down at the box miles of sadness and longing in those teal orbs. Tim never new a pare of eyes that could express so much, yet a set of lips that could reveal so little.

For some reason, he finds himself standing in front of Jason. He takes the box in his hands, "How long have you been clean?"

Jason looks up, focusing those cutting glass eyes on him, "since the day Sage walked into my life."

Tim smirks, "that's a pretty long time..."

"Yeah, we celebrate with a trip to the zoo every year." Jason looks back down, and tenderly places the snuff box back on his bookshelf.

He turns back to Tim, "thanks for sitting. I guess your not so bad for a replacement."

That word is like a wall and Tim just keeps hitting his head up against it.

"Hey, Tim..."

Tim looks up, "yeah?"

"It's more like a term of endearment now."

"Yeah,"

"When was the last time you talked to Dick?" Jason still can't believe that he hadn't gotten a Dickie update in so long. Something had to be wrong...maybe there was trouble in paradise after all? Why did he care so much anyway?

"We got into a fight...We haven't spoken for a few months."

Jason takes this in, for some reason he doesn't like knowing that the replacement has been alone for all this time. Dick can give the cold shoulder when he wants to, but why would he? Timmy is a good boy.

"Why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, I should go..." Tim goes for his messenger bag still laying idly on the foray table. When he turns, the single lamp light casts long shadows on Jason's face, making him seem older, sadder, dare he think it... vulnerable.

He takes a few steps back in, "Jason?"

"Hmmph?"

"I hope Sage is okay."

Jason smiles, "Yeah, he's just stuffy."

Tim turns to leave, he glances over his shoulder as he opens the door, "tell him Uncle Timmy says goodnight."

Jason just nods, picking up a glass of water from it's spot on the table, "will do..." Jason takes a quick sip.

The last thing Tim hears before he's gone back into the lonely night is, "come back soon...replacement..."

A/N A few new things introduced in this chapter! I hope you like it! So, yes I'm heading in the Joker direction, dun dun dun, But that's not the only bad guy we're going to see pop out of this, hell, Joker isn't even the big bad! So no answers quite yet...but I hope I posed all the write questions! Thanks to all who followed/favorited once again! This story would not be getting a second chapter without you guys! And thanks to all four reviews i got!

The next chapter will not be a time gap of years, but months, so I hope that is okay with everyone. In addition, Tim will be back! Go Tim! Alright, so in case you haven't realized this already, Tim does not belong to the Titans anymore, I see him more as an agent in the JLA, I hope that did not confuse anyone.

Also how would people feel if I changed the title of the story to, "Coloring Fatherhood," Would you continue to read it if i changed the title? Let me know in a PM or review if you'd like.

Answers to reviewer questions:

Jaytodd's: Hm, based on this chapter what do you think? Tehe, PM me! Because I don't want to spoil...

RollingUpHigh: I did mean Jai. This is what happens when you don't proof read for a final time after writing Author's Notes! It wouldn't be a new team without him!

konohaflameninja: I'd love to see that too! Too bad Bruce is dead in this story or else I'd totally write that! Maybe I'll write it in a story AU? Could happen.

97kingdomwolf: Here's the next chap! :) I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for your review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N notes/answers at the end! Please Enjoy

Chapter Three

The Color Of Falling into a Jade Abyss

Jason checks his phone. He sees no new texts from Red Robin's private number. Jason assumes his radio silence is because he's on his way. The irony of this current situation makes Jason want to laugh out loud. No way in a million four fucking years would he ever think Timbo and him would be going on a mission, together, by choice. Turns out the new Batman couldn't find any traces of Joker in the design of Jester Jay, the evil automaton from hell. But that really doesn't surprise him, he finds most times Dick just looks in the wrong places. Timmy though, that kid will give it the once, twice, and sixth time over if he needs too. So anyway, they're about to hijack a boomtube to the WatchTower so he and Red Robin can pay the very dead Jester bot a visit.

This mission has been in the works for at least three months, the result? Well, Timbo and him have been spending a lot of time together, it's sort of weird... How could Jason go from actually hating the replacement's guts, to almost...relying on him. Sure, Tim's OCD, but Jason needs a little OCD in his life, so he can keep _his_ helmet on straight Plus, Sage and the mini genius hit it off instantly.

So basically, they planned the shit out of this mission because...well why wouldn't they? They're about to break into the Watch fucking Tower, they need to be prepared for shit to hit the fan because with them it always does. Somehow Jason always ends up on the receiving end of a shit storm. This normally ends in bodily or mental harm beyond repair. But you know, it's part of the job, Jason can't complain, nor does he want too.

It seems the shit storm is starting early this time though because, oh yes, Jason has no baby sitter. Whenever he needs a sitter it seems the whole hero community goes into hiding or off world for some reason or another. Part of this is a strategic advantage Tim planned in order to make sure Hood and Red don't run into unwelcome aliens on the WatchTower. But, this leaves Jason with squat, even Kori and Roy are off world doing some sort of recon for their more personal files. Bart and Cassy, yep, Timmy called them too, there on some sort of top secret Titan's mission, Tim even called the Super, thankfully he had plans.

This of corse leads Jason to plan Z. And if there were a letter after Z he'd be calling it that.

His phone dings, and he doesn't even need to look down to know it's from Red.

"ETA?"

Jay huffs, "I'll get there when I get there," Jason deletes the word 'replacement' from the end of his text, it's not really fair to call Tim that anymore... Tim's more than that. He's more than a staff toting, walking talking, cuter, shinier, version of himself. But hell, he'd never say that.

Tim just sends a rather rude jester as a reply.

Jason can't help but grin, "Getting creative with our selfies I see..."

Tim resends the picture.

"Now would I ever tell you to do that?" Jay types back.

Tim sends back a message this time, "You have." A second later a new message pops up, "just get here."

Cranky, cranky, Jason gets up from the couch. He turns to his little one sitting next to him. Sage is bend over a book, pretty much content playing with a new lesson in his interactive books. And of course, Timbo insisted on buying him the newest version of interactive learning technology on the market.

Sage's huddled over the book with blinking lights and moving pictures. Apparently, it stimulates different parts of the brain while Sage reads a long. That's right, he has a pretty damn smart three year old. All the mother's at Jason's book club are so jealous. And yes, Jason does attend a book club the girls and him meet up every month at a different member's house. Last month was his turn. He made chili, corn bread, and a fucking badass fruit tart, if he does say so himself. Anyway, they discussed In Cold Blood, because apparently these mothers are badass like that, and it led them to a whole morals discussion which Jason kindly excused himself from. By the end of the night he was pretty sure he'd have to chase some of the women out of his house. They all seem to love him a little too much, dropping hints about being a single dad, all that shit, well when that BS starts coming up Jason decides it's either time to leave, or chase everyone out.

Anyway, Jason likes that Tim and Sage are the only ones in his life. He looks over Sage's shoulder, he has to let Sage finish doing that section of the story because if he doesn't he'll have to start the whole thing over when he gets home, and he hates that.

Sage looks up from the interactive book, "Papa, I'm done." he hands the book to Jason. Reading the results of Sage's brain development is like his favorite part of the evening. Timmy installed and extra program in the book that allows Jason to see Sage's progress through the lessons, it's pretty nifty. According to the program Sage is right on track. And that satisfaction of knowing that all his going well with his hoodlum sets a warm fire in his heart. The fire of fatherhood burns through him with pride. And damn Sage makes him so proud.

"This is wonderful Sagio!" He grabs Sage pulling into a hug. "You're gonna be smarter than your daddy before you know it."

"And Uncle Timmy?" Sage questions, pulling lightly on Jason's ear.

"And Uncle Timmy, he'll have nothing on you."

Sage laughs and jumps down, he runs around the coffee table, doing his very own rendition of a victory lap. "Yea!" He cheers. Then in a sudden blur of movement he's back on the couch, he sits next to Jason.

Jason ruffles his hair, "Alright, Hoodlum, you remember what I told you right?"

Sage looks up at him, he picks his nose and grins, "I member..."

Jason leans over and grabs a tissue from the box, "Sage, we talked about picking our nose right?"

Sage looks sheepish, blue eyes wide, "Only bad guys pick their noses, and I'm not a bad guy."

"That's right," Jason squirts some hand sanitizer into Sage's small hands, "Now are you ready to go?" Jason finishes, helping Sage clean his hands.

"Yeppy!" Jason smiles while Sage claps his hands and does his cutest toddler in the world impersonation, "I'm ready to go kick the bad guys butts!"

Jason helps Sage into the little harness just big enough to fit his three year old self. Tim is going to have a batcow, hell he'll probably have the whole farm, when he sees this. But it seems pretty damn practical and clever on Jason's end, fuck the baby sitter, he'll just bring Sage along. There not anticipating that much trouble. This is just investigating, no big deal. And Jay, well he'll make sure nothing touches his hoodlum. Besides, Roy and Kori use to do this with Lian all the time and Outlaw's missions are like three times as dangerous.

Sage will be fine.

But Tim, Jason can practically see his left eye twitching from here.

"I'm ready," Sage says, as if Jason doesn't know, he helped the little guy with the different straps the whole time, "C'on daddy," he toddles awkwardly in the harness over to the coffee table, and he grabs Jay's Red Hood helmet.

"Great, hoodlum. Okay, I'm going to zip you up now, grab you're Gold Fish," Jason smiles, and hands the little one his snacks that smile back. Jason never understood why Gold Fish would smile back at their consumer, but somethings are just past his level of knowledge. Apparently, Gold Fish is one of those things...Whatever, he'll ask Roy about it, that guy has an answer for everything.

The design of the carrier is much like a back pack. Jason will be able to freely move and carry on with his Red Hood badassness, while Sage wrests, safely, in the pouch. The pack is black, enforced with Kevlar to with stand pretty much any long range attack, the pack is also fire proof, has a zip over hood with breathable wholes, and a internal snack compartment. Pretty much Sage will be riding in style while Jason kicks ass, as usual. Plus, the backpack itself makes Sage look like a little sushi role, all wrapped up tight, but instead of sticky rice, he's got three layers of Kevlar sandwiching him safely together. Jason swings the pack on, this earns a laugh from Sage, who's bouncing with excitement.

Over Jason's shoulder he hands Sage a few water guns, the mini kind. What Sage doesn't know is those water guns are filled with a heavy concentration of saltwater. That shit will burn like a mother if anyone sneaks up behind Jason.

"Wow, this is so fun!" he cheers, letting loose a beam of water. The liquid promptly sizzles and makes a very nice stain on Jason's leather couch. "oops," Sage turns, whispering in Jason's ear, "I gave the couch a boo-boo," he turns back to the sizzling couch, "sorry couch."

"It's alright Hoodlum, but just remember, from now on only shoot the water at bad guys, people who come up behind me okay?" Jason really wishes he could see Sages face, but he has to trust that his Hoodlum will be okay.

"Yes, papa."

Jason turns to the window, "Where are we going?" Sage asks.

"Well, Sage, now your a hero, and heroes use the window..."

And of course Sage being the three year old he is has to ask the magic question.

"Why?"

Jay just grins, he's happy his hoodlum is curious about the world, but damn that kid questions everything, it even drives Tim crazy.

"Because heroes are cool, we use the window."

"Why?" Sage asks again.

Oh, this is going to be a long night.

TIM:

Tim paces on the rooftops. The sky is dark, and they agreed just after dark. So yeah, he's not late yet, but Tim would really like to get going. Dusk light silhouettes Tim out, his dark red and black uniform blends comfortably into night. Air whips past his face yet again, and he breathes the scent of home, of Gotham. This will be Jason's first time back in crazy town since Dick and Jay's fight. Tim can't help but wonder just where the bat might be tonight. And he wonders just who Jay got to baby sit. Maybe that's why he's, Tim check the sky sighing, almost late? He'll just keep himself busy, run the plan through his head yet again. Infiltrating the Watchtower is risky, but Tim likes a risk, a challenge. Oh, he's going to have lot of fun hacking those systems. Yes, and he's going to leave a nasty virus behind. Cyborg will have some fun cleaning that out of his gears.

He turns, pacing.

These past few months with Jason and Sage have been...Tim's not sure if enlightening is the word, Can he really call it that? Maybe just for now? Because somehow enlightening fits this feeling perfectly. Tim no longer feels alone, sure, he still has his days, but for the most part he feels normal again. Jason doesn't judge, how can he? And that's something Tim needs because despite all the shining complements, awards, records broken, criticism, berating, falling short, Tim still feels the burn of judgement deep in his gut. The blinding spotlight that he never asked for, never wanted. Because to Jason he's not supposed to be the shining new boy wonder who can do no wrong, he's not better than Dick, never will be, and he's not better than Jason, never will be. He's not the new shinier, cuter version, not to Jason, to Jason and Sage, he's just, just Tim.

And yet, Tim could never admit to any of this. He can't. He won't risk it. This...friendship with Jason it's something their both still trying to navigate. And Tim doesn't want to be the one to break the compass, he doesn't want to let his life boat sink. He can't even imagine his world without Red Hood and Hoodlum. If one day he can no longer just pop over when he's feeling low, stay for dinner, go on patrol, bitch, moan to Jason about everything, work, stress, coworkers, underestimation, and nothing, stupid criminals, run ins with perps, his fish...If that day ever does come...he's not sure what he'll do. Will he be strong enough to move on?

Jason's really been there.

Tim turns again. This time the sunlight casts red highlights in his dark locks of hair, the cape drawn around him provides him protection from a sudden breeze. It's getting chilly and the sun is dipping lower, hiding behind clouds.

The man, or men, of the hour touch down right in front of Timmy. If Tim hadn't seen them a few seconds ago maybe he would have jumped, but no such luck.

"Hey, Timbo, you ready to go?" Jay says, he's got his usual Red Hood gear on but with a backpack addition.

"What's in the bag, a bomb?" Tim crosses his arms, "isn't that a little explosive...even for your psychopathic tastes?"

Jay just quirks a dark brow, and Tim stirs a little under the cape, "Nope, Timmy, it's better than a bomb."

What the fuck, Tim thinks, okay now the bomb is laughing because there is no way that is not a bomb. But bombs don't laugh...people do. Little people with bright blue eyes, and water guns, and...really? Is that Gold Fish? Tim ever understood Gold Fish, why would they smile back? He's more of a mini M&M's kind of guy... But, digression, Tim is digressing there is no way, no, he didn't.

But then Jason turns. Yep, Sage is right there, tucked into some sort of baby backpack.

Is that Kevlar lining?

Well, Tim would be impressed if he weren't so pissed off. How would Jason in his right mind justify bringing Sage along? What part of, oh yes, my child went to the park over the weekend, what did yours do? Oh you know, what all three year olds do for fun. He broke into the most secretive organization in the world on the back of a well known vigilante, would you pass the salt this pasta salad as no flavor. Does Jason not understand.

Well, probably the whole concept of this being...Not. Okay.

"I'm sorry Jason did I miss the part where you told me Sage was coming a long because, you know, we only started planning this yesterday.."

Jason frowns, "Hey hoodlum?" Jay says, and there goes Tim's eye twitch. Hood's come to expect it, "put the ear buds on and turn up the classical music, papa's about to use some bad guy words..." He glares at Tim.

"K, papa," Sage squirms, and finds the earbuds. Once he hears Beethoven flowing loudly threw the speakers, he takes a deep breath.

"I thought you found a sitter?" Tim draws the cape around him a little more.

"I told you I was looking for a sitter. I couldn't find one, apparently their all out of town, off world, or they don't currently exist."

Tim pinches the bridge of his nose with gloved fingers, "do you want to call off the mission..." Tim looks up at Hood.

"fuck no, just because I have a baby on my back doesn't mean I can't be any less badass." Jay takes a step closer to the pouting detective, "besides, we need to take apart Jester Jay the right way... Show Dickie and the League how us Outlaws do it." He shoots Tim a wicket grin, "you know you want to infect the Watchtower's computer, spam the new Batman..."

Tim just looks up at him, his mask hiding the mischievous look burning in his blue eyes, "you're actually crazy."

Jay grins from under the Hood,"Hell yes, I am, but you know that's why you love me." he elbows Tiny Timbo low in the gut, "don't pretend like you're any more sane than I."

It's dark now, and Tim is thankful. Darkness hides the flush on his high cheek bones. He tells himself it's just the cold making him rosy, and maybe it is, just the cold.

"Alright, we're running 10.4 minutes behind, we have to kick it up if our plan is still going to work."

Tim jumps off the rooftop, shooting a line perfectly in darkness, "that's the Timmy we know and love." He turns, tapping Sage on the shoulder. Sage pulls his ear buds out and switches off the music with a little built in mute button.

"Papa, we gonna go kick the bad guys butts now?"

Jason smiles up at the darkened sky, "yeah, yes Hoodlum we are."

DICK AND DAMIAN:

"TT, this is ridiculous, Batman. Red Hood is a villain here, he knows not to come here." Robin sits next to Batman atop a building in Gotham's chilling night air. Robin's hood is pulled up to protect his head from the wintery chill, he truly can't believe his eyes. How pathetic, the replacement and psychopathic oaf teaming up. How sad. Whatever, Drake's incompetence will match Todd's idiocy nicely.

"Robin, Red Hood is not a villain. And neither is Red Robin for that matter. They belong in Gotham just as much as you and I. Understand?" Dick says. He idly wonders just what the two are up to. And was that a baby on Jason's back? The whole scene was strange...even for them. It was a brand new flavor of unexpected and Dick isn't sure if he likes it or hates it yet... On some level he's happy Tim found a friend in Jason. But on another much deeper level he fears the possibilities of this particular team up. It's great that Tim and Jason are friends, but Red Robin and Hood. Well, that's just all sorts of dangerous. In addition, Dick sort of feels hurt, left out, it's ironic. The team leader finds himself teamless, and for the most part friendless. Sure, he still has Wally, Roy, Kaldur, even Kon. But there not family, not like Tim and Jay. They don't understand what it is like to be a bat.

In his heart, Dick just wants them all home again. And it could be the cold night that makes him shake, or it could be his sadness. Damian is only so much company... He'd never think he'd admit to this, but the Manor, it's empty. Not even Bruce's presence seems to haunt the halls anymore. Alfred is sick. And it's almost that time of year again. The time when the entire hero community morns the loss of their darkest knight, their truest hero. On that day Dick doesn't want to be alone. Now it's obvious Tim and Jay have one another... Who will he weep with? Because there is no way Damian will provide any support, kid barely remembers his father, and to Damian the dark knight seems more like a myth.

Not to say Damian doesn't feel the death, the sadness, because Dick is sure he does. Damian just morns differently, he's a lot like Bruce in that regard. Sometimes, when Dick looks at Damian it's like looking back into time, but this time Dick is Batman and Bruce is stuck being Robin.

"Whatever, are we going after them or not?" Robin puts the binoculars back in his utility belt.

"Not. Let's leave Red and Hood to their business."

TIM AND JAY...AND SAGE

"The next boom tube is around the corner, it's being manned by two guards, their armed, be careful." Tim pauses on the rooftop adjacent from their target boom tube location.

"Yeah, yeah," Jay says.

"You ready Hoodlum?"

"yeah!" he cheers.

They round the last corner on the rooftops, Tim's in the lead, staff drawn, game face only half visible behind his domino mask, Jason not two steps behind, Sage carefully packed away on his back. From this angle they'll come up behind, surprise attack the over payed mall cops guarding the boom tube. In the past, boom tubes weren't even guarded but when Luther ushered in a whole new generation of super hackers, they got creative. Now, each boom tube is guarded by a two man mall cop team looking for extra hours. They probably don't even have combat training, but they'll wish that had some tonight. Jay and Tim are taking no chances, no prisoners.

Tim slides a few sleeping darts from a pocket in his utility belt, and that's the other thing. That kid's got so many pockets, he takes being a boy scout to a whole new level of 'always being prepared.' Except of course, no way in hell are boy scouts half as badass as Tiny Timbo. Prepping the first dart between his lips he turns to Jason. Seeing the older man is already staring back, Tim shrugs. He releases the dart silently in the night. With a sinking sound it finds it's target perfectly. The junction between the man's neck and spinal cord is hit propelling the sleep toxin into his blood stream.

Tim turns to Jay, smirking, "in the not so wise words of the demon brat, oaf didn't even turn his head." Tim laughs quietly as they wait for the second mall cop to realize his partner has fallen. In three, two, one, the man turns, not noticing or breaking his pattern until he sees his partner laying on the floor.

He goes directly for his radio stitched to the shoulder of his uniform. His hand finds his holster housing his gun, pepper spray, and mace.

Jay and Tim just look at each other and try not to laugh.

"This guy is so in over his head." Jay says.

"Papa," Sage whispers, making Tim's resolve die on his lips.

"Yeah, Hoodlum," Jay turns his head best he can to get in full view of his son.

"two things..."

Jay smirks, that's right his kid is organized too. Sometimes it scares him, how much Sagio reminds him of Timmy and sometimes even vice versa.

"The man went for a nap! And I dropped my snacks..."

Oh yes, shit meet fan. Now that were all here let's ruin Jason's evening. Well, damn, Jay really should have seen that coming. Red Hood peers back down into the alleyway, believe it or not, the snack that smiles back is wresting on the chest of the guard currently in a comatose. Whatever, the guy probably just thinks he's getting attack by a band of ninja children, you know, in Gotham that shit does happen. The YJ project was basically a bunch of ninja kids trying to get away from their over controlling ninja mothers, fathers, uncles, and aunts who stilled like to dress up and beat people up. Ah, YJ was so fucking therapeutic...

Timmy's voice brings Jason back to the present, "He dropped his Gold Fish on the guy we just KOed..."

"That's my boy," Jay mutters.

"Alright, Hoodlum we're gonna go get those back."

"K." Sage says, moving a little in the baby backpack. Jason figures he's going for his water guns. Timmy is going to have another batcow when he sees those... But it's too late, what can he do?

"You got your water guns Hoodlum?" Jay turns and looks directly at Red Robin who's mask lenses go wide.

He harshly whispers, "w- water guns?"

"Yeah! Uncle Timmy, but I can only squirt them at the bad guys!"

The guard on the ground looks up toward the rooftop. Beaty dark eyes hidden behind stupid redundant night time sunglasses stare directly into Jay's helmet slits. Oh, and Jason does not like that, "as the women in my book club say, let's put a pin in this, shall we?"Jay says to Tim.

Tim face palms, "just go distract him..."

Red Hood drops down, the cop recognizes him. He's been in the papers, in the news, on the web. He's one of the Bat's sometimes enemy friends. Whatever the reason for his visit into this particular part of Gotham can't be good.

"Heya," Jason says, walking toward the guard.

He's got a back pack on his back, looks like it could be carrying a bomb. Maybe he's here to blow up the boom tube? Red Hood was never pro Justice League, he's made that clear. The man is even scarier in person. Towering over the bat's hight, broader too, the expressionless of the Helmet puts the guard even further on edge. Little grey hairs on the back of his neck and arms stand on end, at attention. Fear turns to action, and he pulls his gun from his gun belt.

What the fuck does this cop think he's doing. All he did was say hi. Even in Dickie's town this kind of treatment is below him, he could've blown the guards head off long ago, shouldn't he at least get some 'don't shoot' points for that?

The gun is cocked. Okay, now, this mall cop wanna be is going to get it. Screw Timmy and his plan, that gun his pointing at him, cocked, and ready. He's got Hoodlum on his back and he's not about to let Sage see his papa get shot at.

"Let's be civil..." he raises his armed gloves, "I didn't do boo to you..." Jay mentally adds 'yet' to that sentence and continues, "Can ya at least return the favor. All I need is a little favor."

"I don't do favors for criminals."

"Ouch well that's cold... What if I just need to borrow a cup of sugar?"

"Don't taunt me."

"Trust me dude, taunting you is the better option."

The guards hands shake. His finger twitches over the trigger.

Jason steps a little closer, hands still raised, "Alright, man, I get it. Let's just talk this out." He has to buy time so Tim can hack the codes from the rooftop, and he'd really rather not have to fight dirty with Sage on his back. Yeah, he'll give a punch or two, but he doesn't want to shoot anyone. Especially, this guy who's obviously scared, the guy's itchy trigger finger scares Jason a little. He doesn't want to dance tonight.

"You don't understand shit." The guard takes aim.

Ah, shit, they did back round checks on the guards before hand and this guy came up in one of the PTSD data bases. But, they made sure he didn't have this shift. Believe it or not Tim and him aren't out to cause havoc, just break into the Watchtower so they can give Jester the six over. This is quickly becoming a red hot situation though, he only hopes Tim is almost done hacking the shit out of the boom tube, so he can dart this guy and they can high tail it out of there.

"No really, guy, I understand." Jason takes a step closer, "but if you don't want me to understand I won't, let's just talk, okay?"

"No." the guard growls, his eyes going dark. And Jason is use to this. He's use to being in intense situations, but this whole thing, first with Jester, and now the guard seems all to convenient. For the first time Jason questions this very unfortunate turn of events, this master plan. Maybe they're all puppets? Who's the Jester's king? And who's the guards master? What kingdom are they protecting? Most of all, who's the King?

For the first time Jason actually begins to unravel the mystery, he pulls the first thread. And if he'd just turn his head slightly to the right he'd see the cloaked figure blending into shadows. But he doesn't, and so he can't. And what does it matter anyway?

From the rooftop Tim lets out a little sigh, he's done hacking the system. He readies the dart between his lips. But Jason's blocking his shot... Dammit, he gets up and moves to the secondary location. He has to be fast because things don't look good on the ground.

He keeps his eyes on Sage, who's frozen in Jay's backpack.

Sage is quiet, and Jay can only wonder what's going through the little one's head. Sure, he regrets bringing Sage out a little, but sooner or later he's gonna have to learn the trade. What he does with that trade, well, that's not up to Jason. He can be the best, brightest, hero ever, or he can be a villain, bringing the League to it's knees, or he can walk the line like dear old dad. But, whatever he chooses Jason's gonna make sure he's the best at it... If that's what he wants. And for now it seems this is what he wants. He wants to eat Gold Fish and watch his daddy work. Could that change? Yes. Does Jason want that to change, well, sometimes is answer varies. One thing Jason's learned from fatherhood, it's to be present...not take any second in this life for granted, Because everything will go to shit, it's just a matter of when...

The gun goes off. The guard pulls the god forsaken trigger. The loudest bang echoes through night, and Sage screams. His papa goes to his knees. Blood like red paint explodes from his chest.

All Jason can do is make sure he falls face down, so Sage isn't squashed. It's fitting Jason always did want to die protecting the one he loved, and he got his wish.

Tim shatters. He can't even express the anger he feels. There is no vessel strong enough to stop him, no being strong enough to change his mind. He doesn't care what this will do to his image, fuck his image, fuck everything because it all is.

Jason goes down, point blank, to the heart, the chest. Blood pools and Tim logically knows he's already gone. But you know what, fuck logic too. He's going down there.

The guard looks at his gun, dumb struck. Red Hood's last words echo in his head, around him, like the spirit of the damned dead will forever haunt him. He can't look anymore, he wants to be sick. The guard turns and for the first time notices the small bag of Gold Fish laying astray on his sleeping comrades body. And that's just it, he's sleeping, not dead. Sleeping.

But the Gold Fish puzzle him. Then he sees. The backpack wasn't a bomb. Wrapped up tightly in a bundle of blankets, strapped to the Red Hood's back is a child.

He ended two lives that day. And he was about to end a third, his own, when a hand grabbed the gun, through it up and drop kicked it into the next alley. Blanching the guard sees Red Robin grimacing back at him.

Why is Red Robin grimacing? The guard thought Red was one of the good guys.

"Oh, Red, it isn't what it looks like-"

A fist connects with his jaw, and somehow the guard knows that is just the beginning of his pain.

"You're lucky I don't finish you off right here and now." he releases the guard's face, swings, and slams a fist into the guard's gut, "now run, make it fast before I can catch you."

Tim drops to his knees beside Sage, who's shaking and ghostly. They don't speak because Tim doesn't know how to anymore. Sage's little mind just can't find the words to express all of this pain he feels inside. And above all else, he's confused. His papa always told him that heroes take pain away. So where is his hero? Why does he still feel this pain? Uncle Timmy is holding him close, rocking him back and forth, crying. He hugs Uncle Timmy back. Maybe they can be each others hero now... And maybe when papa wakes up they'll be a family again.

DICK AND DAMIAN:

Gun shots ring out in the distance. That is never a good sound to here in Gotham city, but it's especially not good when Red Hood is in town. But Tim won't let him shoot anyone. Timmy's a good boy, he'll keep Jason in line right?

Dick looks up into the clouded night sky promising rain, then again, when are Gotham sky's ever not promising rain? He turns to Robin still pacing the rooftop. He should give the boy some action, they've basically been gargoyle hopping all night. Oddly, the night's been rather quiet, uneventful, and he did want to know what Tim and Jay were up to anyway. And Dick wanted to be sure he really wasn't seeing things because he's pretty sure he saw a baby hitching a ride on Jay's back.

"Robin," Robin looks up from beneath his hood, it's still cold, and now it's about to rain. Needless to say, Robin doesn't like either of those conditions. This makes his usually charming personality just even more stunning.

"TT, what batman?"

Normally, he'd attempt to lecture Robin on manners or respecting his partner, but not tonight. He'll just chalk it up to the fact that he's tired, "you wanna go track down Red and Hood?"

"TT, I hope that is a rhetorical question..."

From under the cowl Dick just rolls his eyes, "Are you coming or not?" He readies his jump line, "I'll even let you spar with Red, if you promise not to mane him..."

Robin rolls his eyes as well, "whatever..."

TIM:

Any shred of logical thinking Tim has left is gone. The mission is forfeit and honestly, he wants to forfeit. But can't, he once thought the Sage would heal his wounds. And for the most part he did, but Tim never realized just how broken he still was. Floating, and numb, the only thing anchoring him to this red stained world is the tiny heart beating in his arms. The knowledge that a little bit of Jason lives on in Sage. Perhaps more than Tim thinks?

He's so lost. Gone, he barely feels Sage stir in his arms, he barely hears the little yelp escape his lips. But he does, so he looks up into cowl covered eyes.

"Tim..." Dick gets to his knees beside his brother. And to his shock, horror, and heart break Tim's got a three year old baby in his arms. The baby seems vaguely familiar even though logically he knows it must be Sage; however, weren't his eyes green before? It doesn't matter, eye color is the least of Dick's heart aches or concerns. The broken, bleeding body of Red Hood is his concern. And he just begins to understand what pure grief and agony looks like. It looks like a child crying for their father. It's little tears falling down the face of youth much too young to feel such pain.

"heroes are supposed to take away pain..." Dick whispers. That used to be Jason's favorite phrase. Dick was among one of the only people who Jason ever spoke the complete phrase to, "Heroes are supposed to take the pain away, their supposed to endure it."

And Jason endured.

Dick looks, seeing Damian kneeling next to Tim as well. The little assassin's got a hand on the detective's back. The picture of two brothers coming together would be breath taking if it weren't so damn disheartening.

Dick will morn later, right now he needs to get all his brothers and nephew home. He needs to take care of Jason's body, and this time he has to make sure he gets the wrest he deserves. As Batman he can wait, be logical and wait, even though he wants to throw himself down on the dirty blood stained Gotham City floor and weep till forever with his brothers beside him. The worst part is Dick never got a chance to say he's sorry, Jason and him never made amends.

Just like Bruce and him never made amends. And now, Dick will have to live with that guilt. Batman will have to live with another ghost, another demon haunting inside him.

He speaks as soothing as he possibly can as Batman, "We should go, Red, Robin let's bring Sage back to the Manor. I'll come back for Jason...later" he finishes in a whisper.

What? What did Batman say? He doesn't want to leave his papa. His papa is going get up, laugh and tell him and joke, papa's going to get up. But Uncle Timmy is carrying him now. Bringing him away from his Papa. "No!" Sage yells, they don't understand. Papa is just playing, "no," Uncle Timmy won't let him go, "I want my water guns!" He shouts, punching Uncle Timmy with little fists, "I need them, so I can protect myself from the bad guys!" He cries, "Who's gonna protect me?"

Robin bends down and picks the little toys up, "TT, here you go child..." Sage snatches the water guns and clutches them close. The two shining toys are all he has left...

13 minutes later:

"Take your mommy and leave. If you speak of this venture I will find you and my assassins will not hesitate to finish you."

"Thank you ma'am..."

"Don't thank me, you ended a life today... You did me a favor. I thank you and as long as you stay quiet I will have no beaf with you."

The man pulls up the collar of his jacket, walks into the alleyway. Just as rain drops begin to dot the ground, the woman pulls up her hood. The toe of her boot nudges Red Hood's side, she'll have to work quickly. The new Batman will be back soon. He'll want to burry his brother the right way this time. It brings a smile to her lips, they should know by now that Jason Peter Todd just will not die. He simply goes through phases. He's their greatest pawn equipped with his very on reset button. She takes the dead man's face between the palms of her gloved hands, "don't worry, I'll keep an eye on your son until he's ready to join you...to join us..." She slaps the side of his face gently, dropping back to the pavement. She begins the task of folding in all his stiff limbs. Once she's completed that task she removes his helmet. She throws it to the side. Let an empty Helmet remind them all of the bravest warrior shadows ever touched.

"Let's go home..." She finishes, and zips up the body bag around him.

A/N Okay, so sorry if i made anyone cry... It wasn't my intention but if it makes you feel better i'm pretty sure I shed a few tears while writing this chapter. Thanks so much to everyone who left me a comment! Or PMed about the story! :) On mondays when I check my email during lunch...cause I'm a nerd like that, I love reading all the reviews! You guys rock! A special thanks to the Soap Box Writer for coming out of hiding and reviewing my story! Tehe, all i need now is that Jason Todd story and my life will be complete!

Also, like like to address one thing, this will NOT be a JayTim story even though Tim does blush as Jason. That is a reference to another fic, "Stories of a Hoodlum," That will take place between chapter 1, 2 and 3. It will be JayTim. It will NOT impact this story, it will be just a few fluffy bonding pieces! Okay, the point of Tim's action is to "nod" to that story! If you don't like JayTim you won't be missing anything from the plot. And if you do, feel free to check that fic out as soon as i publish it! It will be hopefully coming soon! :)

Anyway, It's sort of obvious who the mystery lady is...but guess and leave me a review about it anyway! :)

The next chapter will be another gap of years, it will feature more hero kids, Timmy, Dick, Damian, Jason and the mystery lady. In addition we'll actually get answers as to Sage's origin story... And we'll get to see Sage's personality develop as a young teen...

Thanks for reading so much! It really means a lot! :) You keep this story going! I have a whole outline planned! I promise you guys are in for a treat! Thanks for sticking to the story!

McNineSpike!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry, I know I mentioned a time gap of years, but I messed up... This is a transition Chapter so it is a little bit shorter, sorry, but it is only a few weeks after Jason's death in Chapter 3. Alright, thanks so much for understanding... And I promise the next chapter will be a time gap of 2 years! In advance, thanks to all the reviewers! :) And thanks to all the follows/favorites for giving this story your silent approval, I really respect and enjoy it! :) Now, I'm sorry for the long AU, no more! Promise!

Please Enjoy! Leave me a review if it tickles your fancy! 3 McNineSpike!

Chapter Four:

The Color Of Emerald Illusions, Burning Bridges

Behind his shades Tim stares up at the lion, it's eying him like lunch. It reminds Tim of the look Jason use to give him... But that's not a surprise, he's seeing Jason everywhere these days. Hell, the other day he saw Jason when he looked at himself in the mirror. Each wound still feels fresh Tim's not even sure if he's morned yet. Sure, he's cried, and cried, and been angry, shut himself down... And that's about it, he stuck in the shutting down stage, back where he started. Pushing away though, it's really the only way he can deal with the pain of loosing. Some day he'll grieve the right way, but that day is not today. For Tim it's not anytime soon.

Because he knows Jason's not dead.

He can't be... He'd crawl back out another grave just to be with Sage and him again, Tim has to believe that. Tim does believe that. So the solution is simple, he'll just find Red Hood and drag his ass back home.

"Uncle Timmy!" Sage runs up to him, smiling wide, Damian and Dick in toe. They decided to go to the Zoo to honor Jason's third year of being clean. It was really no problem for Tim to take off work, he hates that place more and more each day. Every time he steps foot into Wayne Enterprises it's like stepping into another shadow, like falling into the dark all over again. He still has to re-staff Jason's old job... But by keeping it empty Tim hopes that one of these days when he visits for lunch, Jason will be there. Sitting at his desk chair looking much like the lion before him, caged. He'll be cursing at a stack of paper work and muttering something about how Tim's a perfectionist and going to check all this shit himself anyway. Whatever he says, it doesn't matter, Tim just wants that dream to come true.

Tim turns, the sunlight reflecting in the lenses of his sun glasses, he turns his attention to Red Hood's legacy, Hoodlum.

"What's up Sage?" The little one is standing next to Damian. The assassin is pouting which looks pretty damn funny juxtaposed Sage's happy dance, holding a stuffed duck.

He presents the duck to Tim, "Damian won this for me!"

Tim looks over at the demon brat, still pouting, and questions, "really? Damian did something nice?" He gives the duck back to Sage, who takes it grinning. Sage the three year old boy wonder raises his arms the universal sign for 'pick me up,' even Tim knows that one. Tim balances Sage on his hip, and looks down at Damian, "you want me to carry you too, demon? Don't look so jealous."

Now, Tim's not completely sure because of Damian's own sunglasses but he's almost positive he sees an eye roll through the dark lenses.

"TT, I merely won it for him so he'd stop singing that stupid rubber duck song. It's ridiculous, who would want to play with rubber toys in a bath?"

"I don't know demon maybe you'd know if you actually took a bath once in a while. Dick has to practically hose you down after patrols."

"Yucky," Sage chimes in, "I always take my bath Uncle Timmy."

Tim raises a brow, "You see, Damian, even Sage takes his baths."

Dick comes up behind the gathering group. He's toting to sticks of cotton candy, he's a sucker for the carnival food, one's blue and one's pink. Unlike Tim, Dick's not wearing sunglasses, a jacket, or long sleeves. The young Romani is letting his tanned skin soak up the sun in a t-shirt and jeans. As he approaches he smiles his Dick Grayson the world is beautiful and so am I smile.

"Hey guys, I got some cotton candy." he presents Sage and Tim the pink one, "this is for you guys," with his now free hand he ruffles Sage's hair, earning an instant laugh, "and this," he takes a bite of the blue sweet treat, "is for Damian and me." The acrobat breaks off a piece to Damian.

Damian takes the cotton candy in his hands, staring, "and what is this sticky substance? It does not look very healthy. Pennyworth-"

"Isn't here," Dick smiles, "it's cotton candy, very good."

"TT, carny food..." the little demon shrugs setting the blue cotton on his tongue.

Dick enjoys watching Damian's eyes go wide, "You like it don't you?"

"TT, it's acceptable." Damian takes another bite his nine year-old face scrunching up, "I might have to re-test it."

Sage is having his way with the pink cotton candy; however, Tim feels he can barely touch it. Food no longer interests him because he knows no matter what substance he puts inside himself, he'll always be empty. Without Jason...there is no reason to feel full. He knows this is actually impossible but, now that Jason is gone, it doesn't matter, Sage is only half of the puzzle without Jason, the other half, he'll never be full. Forcing food down to make sure he'll stay strong enough for his nightly duties, the mission, and actually enjoying cotton candy with his broken family are two different things. Tim's paying the price too. This morning when he put on his jeans he realized that they were looser than usual. Tim can hide it though, he can hide just how empty he feels. He's hid it for so long before all of this, it should be no problem to go back to that numbness.

Sage is only half the puzzle, and he loves Sage for that, but Tim's still missing pieces.

Their broken, his pieces, like a broken bridge drowning among the rubble of his very own sea of loneliness.

Dick knows Tim is hurting, badly, but he has no idea what to do about it. Tim's always been a little brother, some one to mentor, to watch grow, and even though Dick watched all of that, assisted Bruce in all of that, despite it all, Tim still remains mysterious. He can't wrap his head around the mini detective. But his clothes looking looser than usual, face looking older than a 21 year old should, and that saddened look he hides behind his sunglasses, all add up to one thing. Tim is not morning, he's compartmentalizing. Shoving, twisting it all down, because those broken pieces are all he has left of Jason. It's all any of them have left of the fallen angel.

He was hoping he wouldn't have to do this, but Dick always has a plan B. He presses the button on his phone. He sends a pre-written text to Kori and Roy who are also conveniently at the park today too. What are the odds? No matter, they'll be swooping in any second now taking Sage and Damian with them, so he can finally talk to his brother. There is no way Tim can go on like this...

There has to be more. What could four months do to two people? How far has Timmy fallen?

"Sagio," Lian comes charging around the corner, she's got her own stick of pink and blue swirl cotton candy. Her pink Flash t-shirt matches the sweet treat. Lian jumps at the feet of Tim, arms raised. She turns to Damian, her one year senior, "Dami!" She smiles, "you like cotton candy too?" and as she smiles she reveals the spot where a baby tooth once was, "I knew you'd like it. Even for some one as bitter as you..."

Dick can't help but smile. Damian and Lian have a special relationship, by special Dick means Lian is the only one who can get the little demon into hugs, smiles, or candy. The father acrobat is not really sure how she does this... Maybe she's meta? With an ability to get natural scowlers to smile?

Lian and Sage also get a long very well ever since their first introduction. The dark haired girl is a wonder...

"Cotton candy is acceptable." Damian says, crossing his arms, "I suppose your here to distract Sage and I so Grayson and Drake can speak privately about Drake's depressing behavior and loss of weight." He turns to Dick, "TT, nice try Grayson, but if you wanted to talk to the moping oaf alone all you had to do was ask me to take care of my nephew." Damian looks up at Roy with distaste, "You do not need to subject me and my nephew to the archer, the alien, and their slightly annoying yet entertaining spawn." He turns to go with Roy and Kori who are still wordless, mouths hanging slightly open, "I do not need a baby sitter..."

The group has a collective "wtf?" just happened moment then stunned shock wears off and the conversation begins again.

"I believe the small boy robin is insulting us," Kori says, "...his words are unclear..." Kori rubs the back of her neck then takes Sage from Tim's arms. Little Hoodlum fits well in the alien's strong arms, "How are you Hoodlum?"

"Fine..." Sage pouts, he does not like the fact that their taking him away from uncle Timmy.

Roy finally comes back to himself, "yeah... anything the demon says is hard to understand..." Roy tucks an arm behind Damian's back, leading him forward, "it doesn't matter. I'm sure we'll get the whole thing figured out in the elephant exhibit..." Roy turns to Lian, smiling, "you like elephants right peanut?"

"Yes!"

"How about you Hoodlum?" Kori muses, ruffling the boy's dark hair, a strange maternal glow alight in her pure green eyes hidden behind sunglasses, "Elephants amuse you?"

"Yeah..." Sage says. But his heart is really not in it, he just wants to stay with Uncle Timmy, he wants Uncle Timmy to hold him. Sure, Kori is nice soft in a way that Uncle Tim nor Papa ever was, but it doesn't matter, he wants his uncle. And why didn't he see it earlier? Why didn't he give Uncle Timmy more hugs? Papa use to say hugs would take the bad feelings away... Maybe if he gives Uncle Timmy more hugs he'll start eating again...

Tim watches them leave. After a few steps of fading Damian takes Lian's hand and they run off in front together. Tim muses, looks like the demon's got a girlfriend. Idly he wonders what Roy is going to do about this when their older... .

"We need to talk." Dick begins.

Tim turns to him, he knows they need to talk, but he's not ready to yet...

"Not now Dick." He looks into the eyes of the lion seeing a different sort of predator. A predator turned willing prey, a lion who sacrifices it all for his pride.

"When?"

Never. Tim thinks, never would be nice because Jason is not dead. There was no body, no reason for them to think some one or something didn't grab him. Maybe he's out there in Gotham waiting for Sage, for Tim to find him? One thing Tim knows about Red Hood is that he's a tough son of a bitch to kill, Jason Peter Todd will not go down without a fight. Tim is counting on that fight. He's counting on Jason to hold on, hold on and wait it out. Tim will find him.

"Alright, then let's talk about something else."

"Sure..." Tim's not in the mood to talk BS, he wants to go after Roy, Kori and the kids still fading just at the edge of view. And once he gets to them he wants to scoop Sage up, hug him, and take him home, or out for ice-cream... Whatever comes first, then he wants to tuck Sage in read him a bed time story, log on to his computer and search, hack, the hell out of anything just to get a shred, a prayer of a hope, to follow, but Dick wants to talk.

"I think you should move back into the Manor with Dami and I. We could really use your help in the Cave and I know Alfred misses you. There will be plenty of room for Sage to go to school and we can even train him in the Cave the way Bruce trained us."

The words are like acid burning any sliver of any hope that Tim still has of being with Dick, Damian, Batman and Robin again, being together and normal again, but he says it anyways, Dick needs to know when he can't fix a problem. This is something Dick and his magic circus ninja powers of awesomeness cannot fix, "You know what Dick, I can't think of anything worse."

"What makes you think I've changed?"

"Changed how, Tim your confusing me..." Dick doesn't want to fight, he just wants to help. It seems though that his help is not wanted. The stubborn, self-distructive, Tim before him reminds him a lot of a different set of wings, a different halo, Jason's. So that's what they shared... That's what links them. Dick suddenly understands, Jay and Tim were never that different, both driven, intelligent, whole hearted, willing to do anything, anything, for the mission. And finding Jay, well that's Tim's mission. And to help Tim, Dick needs to support that. He will. As long as Tim does not loose himself in the process.

"I'm still me, the replacement, the odd-ball, outcast. I don't fit in with Batman anymore. That mission," Tim looks up at the lion once again, "that is not my mission anymore... I stand for something different now."

"Justice?" Dick asks, already knowing the next words that will cross Tim's thin lips. He knows the words because not to long ago a different outcast Robin quoted them verbatim.

Tim nods his head, no, "Not justice, not anymore..." He looks down at his hands as if the answers are written there like a cheat sheet for the test of life, "not after all that happened to me...to us..." he looks in Sage's direction, "I stand for something stronger than justice now. Justice, Dick, it's for cowards those who won't get their hands dirty." He smirks, bitterly, sardonically. Jason loaded the gun a long time ago, Tim cocks it, and pulls the trigger, "no, I don't stand for justice at all. Now, to me, for me and my...my son. It's all about revenge."

Dick takes a deep breath, "Are you sure you're ready for that Tim?"

Tim turns away, fading light casts shadows over his jutting cheek bones, "Yes, I'm finally ready to take what's mine."

"Justice is yours Tim...you don't need revenge. Your too rational for that. Think this threw..."

"I have thought this threw. And c'mon Dick don't pull the Bruce card on me-"

"I'm not-"

"Let me finish," Tim growls, "There is nothing you can do, or say, to stop me."

"This can't all be about Jason. We can morn Tim, we can do this together, like brothers..."

Tim turns back, face flushed in angry heat, "that's the thing Dick, I don't want to morn. I don't want to morn because Jason is not dead."

Dick takes a deep breath. For a kinesthetic person like Dick trying to comfort Tim without touching him is proving more difficult than solving one of the riddler's puzzles. Dick is all about the kinesthetic reactions, they help him, but for Tim... He just has no idea. All he knows is that touching, is not going to help. He has to appeal to Tim's mind, his logic, but that too seems to be missing. He can't appeal to his logic because this is not about Tim's logic, it's about his heart. And that scares Dick just as much as it scares Tim.

"We've been down this road before Tim, with Bruce. Sometimes a death is unclear, messy, but you have to consider that Jason is gone." Dick finishes in a whisper. He watches Tim with sad blue eyes as he looks down at his shoes, at his hands, at the lion before them both, pacing in it's cage. Red Robin looks everywhere but at Dick, at the truth. He can't bring himself to lift his head, it feels too heavy.

"How can I when there is no evidence? He isn't alive?" Tim whispers. The nothingness of Jason's death is all the hope Tim has. There is nothing, and no wonder he's empty when that's all he can hope and live for. This is why he wants to go back home, and hack, prove, find, search, for any prayer of a hope to suggest in the dimmest of light, in that shadow of a doubt, that Jason Peter Todd is still living, breathing. Hoping just as hard, where ever he is, to go home.

"Is there evidence to suggest he's alive?" Dick says back. And then there is the evidence that Tim does not want to see. Namely, the blood in the alley way, the ache in his heart, the fear in Hoodlum's eyes when he wakes up in the middle of the night asking, "where's Papa?" Tim wants to ignore it all, so he pushes it away, it's simple, logical, he'll save that angst and sadness for a time when he needs it. Right now, in the thick of it all, he does not need it.

"Yes," Tim says, looking up, "I just have to find it. And once I do there will be no stopping me. They'll find out why I'm the most dangerous Robin."

"Timmy, little bro, I'd love to help you. We can do this-"

"No, because you'll stop me, slow me down, this is not for justice. Batman should keep his pointy nose out of this, this isn't even a job for Red Robin..."

"Then who is it a job for?" Dick asks, this is really starting to concern him. Hopefully, all this anger alight in Tim's eyes, behind his shades, will die out in a couple more weeks, but for now, Tim is scaring Dick. He's never seen him like this, so openly...dark, mean. At this point, Tim is scaring Dick more than Jason ever did... Sure, Jason was angry, destructive, down right cruel sometimes, but Tim takes it to a whole new level of scary. Tim is all those things, plus, he has the intelligence of Bruce, Dick's expert fighting skills and a will that is all Drake genetics... Tim is a force... Dick's always known that; however, until now he's been a force always righted in morals, ethics, codes, logic, but now... He's walking the line... That's dangerous.

"I can't go by Red Robin anymore, I've grown out of that." Tim says, "I toyed with the idea of going with Red X but that also does not belong to me. It belongs to Jason. I have to create my own new name. And I'm joining the Outlaws, Roy, Kori, and I have already talked about it, so don't even think about trying to talk them out of letting me in. Besides, I think they're under some delusion that they'll actually be able to keep tabs on me, make sure I don't break too many rules. A name change is in order anyway because I'm pretty sure the punch boll at the Watchtower would go crazy if they found out Red Robin joined the Outlaws. This way, by changing my name it may take those justice worshiping apes a little longer to figure it out."

Dick cannot believe the words coming out of Tim's mouth...'justice worshiping apes?' Coming from Tim? Tim used to worship those heroes. They drove him to be the person he is. This whole thing is making Dick start to question his little bro's character.

"Tim wait a second..."

Tim turns, "what?"

"Justice worshiping apes? That's a little harsh... I thought you used to look up to the League?"

Tim does that bitter smile again. Dick's not sure why but he feels that one boil in his blood.

"All I worshiped is dead, Bruce's Batman is gone."

"And what am I a poser?"

This seems to break through to Tim, his eyes go wide. "No, no, Dick I did not mean it that way... So much has changed that's all... I'm not sure where I fit into it all. I'm just confused. I think I need to go now..." Tim turns on his heal, takes in his surroundings, then quickly heads off toward the elephants.

Leaving Dick alone with is thoughts and a hungry looking lion.

Tim walks down the path hands jammed into his jacket pockets. Even though the sun shines down on him he feels cold. The elephants are around the next bend, he can smell them already. Mentally, Tim recites all the facts he knows about elephants, that's one thing, facts make him feel full again. Happy again, and even more so the next pair of blue eyes his eyes lock onto make Tim even happier. He sees Sage being held up by Roy, feeding the elephants some leaves the zookeepers provide for kids to get that much closer to the full zoo experience. He stands for a minute, just watching. Unseen by all but one...

JASON:

Damn everything to hell, okay, the League of Shadows has officially pissed Jason off to no end. They have him chained, like a dog, with an electric collar. It hangs around his neck and if he moves a step forward, out of shadow, into light, the bitch will shock him. And yes, that bitch, the one who grew the demon spawn in her own personal easy bake oven. The irony of it all makes Jason want to laugh and cry all at the same time... The demon and his Hoodlum are more connected then Jason could ever imagine. Now that he knows the whole story, he can't help it. He looks at his makeshift family in a whole new light. He doesn't love Sage any less for it... Maybe he loves Tim even more for it... And as for himself, he should have known sleeping with an Al Ghul would have more than one bad consequence. He didn't think Talia would have kept his DNA for that long though... And how did they even get Tim's... Okay, Jason can think of a few ways but...

He closes his eyes and remembers Talia's words, "...DNA is just a code, letters and numbers, once that is cracked, anything is possible. As for the delivery, I know the Bat family's weaknesses, the set up was almost too easy. And then there was you. And when you offered to take Sage under your wing, I was- Well, I could not have planned it better. Timothy was too young for fatherhood, anyway... And there is nothing more important than a child getting trained by their father... Or I guess in Sage's case, fathers..."

TIM:

Heat prickles at the back of Tim's neck, he has the feeling like he's being watched. He quickly turns about, seeing Dick. He's lurking like a creeper in the shadows no doubt watching Damian...and Tim. He turns back, ignoring the acrobat. Their heart to heart of over, and he's going to forget about it. It doesn't matter, he can't waist his emotional energy on it. Two things matter to Tim, helping Sage grow, and finding Jason.

A/N Okay, Cliffy! :) I don't want to give it away, but I'm pretty sure most people got it! And if you didn't don't feel bad I was being vague on purpose! Sage's origin will be out right stated in the next few chapters, but keep in mind here are the hints we have so far.

1. Eyes turning color, focus on green or "teal" to more of a bluish

2. Speaks another language, suggests born somewhere else

3. Fine or small features...

Those are a few hints to focus on! Plus, the whole entire Jason section. Keep in mind who Damian was born...

Please review with your guess...if you like! I hope every one enjoys this chapter!

In addition, sorry this is a shorter chapter as I mentioned is transition, to what? You'll see next chapter, haha, I don't want to give every trick up my sleeve away.

Once again THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! If you have ANY questions or just want to talk BS about the story shoot me a PM! I don't troll I promise! :)

Stay asterous everyone!

McNineSpike


	5. Chapter 5

A/n Notes at the end! Special thanks to konohaflameninja and Loyal as a Book, you guys rock! :) In addition, thanks to randomkitty101, colorfulldarkness666, jaytodd's, a guest reviewer and The Soap Box Writer for reading and reviewing every chapter! This story would not be getting updated without all the support! :) This chapter is for you guys! And it's a bit longer to make up for the shorter chapter last time! Thanks so much for reading!

Chapter 5:

The Color of Dark Green and Demonic Déjà Vu

He kneels at his father's grave stone. Gotham's early morning light casts golden pools of shadow around his knees. It's strange, being back on the grounds after so many years. It gives a whole new meaning to the phrase, as everything changes everything remains the same. The house still looms over head like a shadow. A symbol of protection, dark and warm, wrapping around the grounds like a blanket. Never before had such darkness and shadow brought him so much comfort. And he feels that comfort, like a warm fire, and too him having that makes even a beggar rich. It's been so many years and still he fears for his life, his son's life. He'd only wish that perhaps he'd be allowed one glimpse of his boy again, just one. A peek to make sure he's still doing well, to make sure Tim is doing well. The privilege would make Jason's heart full and rich indeed.

Instead, he feels hollow and cold, even though the sunlight on his back shines down in a warm arch between the fingertips of the trees.

However, for this amount of time he allows himself to be filled with the warmth of memories, good and bad, conflicted and clear. For the past two years Jason's body has been through the most difficult training he's ever known. Even his early days in the Cave, just learning, could not compare to the training he's endured. His days on the streets could not compare. He's been on every single death defying mission out there and always come back in one piece, more or less. However, his physical pain is nothing compared to the shattered broken pieces cutting him on the inside. It is nothing compared to the shattered quality of his heart.

So, if early barely morning is all the time a lotted to him. He'll make use of it. He'll let himself feel warm again. The brief early morning visit brings him such peace, but never closure. It is too late for closure and forgiveness. Kneeling in the mud, not even alone. And really, loneliness is all he wants. All he wants is the cold again. At least then in the cold, he'd know all would be safe.

But he'll never truly be alone, the assassin standing down wind just barely in light is a constant reminder of that. Not like he'd disobey either way...

It's that trigger they put inside him, a reset button. Forever he'll be a slave as long as that's ticking on the inside, forever he'll be in chains. Doing a demon's bidding, settling deaths, painting his hands red with Justice. For Justice...

And that little part of him who laughs with the mad man. The small part of him who still wants to see the world burn for all it's done to him, laughs. He's no longer a vessel of justice protecting the innocent. He's an assassin, a skilled gun for hire. And he has no choice.

Justice, yeah, what a joke. Jason's not laughing.

Blue eyes rake over the headstone, "a simple man, father, protector lays here. May he rest forever in peace, in the light of the Lord. May his soul know the true salvation of heroes," and each time the eyes read and re-read another tear escapes. Sadness floods teal eyes, blurring the world around him, the words in front of him. But that's not why the reader keeps scanning the words, reciting them, it's because those final words are the only imprint any of them have left of their darkest knight and truest hero.

He'll take the secret of his early morning grieving to his own grave. The only difference will be that no one will morn for him, not again.

He gets up. Once on his feet he brushes dirt and grass from his knees. He ignores the ninja shadowing him in the wind, to Jason he's barely even there anymore. To Jason, Talia's insistence on a guard is fucking redundant. Truly, how could he betray or break orders when she holds the life of his son in her hands everyday, hour, minute, second. With one push of a button Talia could literally end it all.

The back of the house seems empty and hollow even though Jason knows the bats are just beginning to rest for the night. He pays a second glance toward the house, to the sunrise, he looks up seeing a figure sitting on the rooftop. He only has a second to taken in the delicate features, the wiry yet strong frame, the hunch of his back. It only takes him a second because even in two years he's never forgotten the signs of a tired Tim Drake sulking by sunrise.

He makes a mental note to come back, he has to risk it, he'll ditch the guard and check on his family. Seeing Tim so hunched over, old, lights a destructive fire in his heart that will not be quenched by any sort of Justice...

But can he really risk Sage's life for one conversation with a long lost brother? Can he risk his son? Will Talia pull the switch taking all that he loves with her? Well, Jason will just have to see.

DICK:

The clock radio perched on Dick Grayson's bed side wakes him. It buzzes first, the young gypsy does not move. And as if to assault Dick's dream land the clock begins to play the morning news.

"Good morning, Gotham City," Dick reaches up, eyes barely twitching up at the green numbers announcing six o'clock, "it's Tuesday September 13," Dick Grayson jolts out of bed. His blue eyes go wide and his heart goes cold. His heart then proceeds to climb its way threw his throat. Finally, forcing the physical sign of his sadness of his heart breaking up and out with a choked sob. Today's the 13, today's the day they all remember. He's barely awake and yet his face is already wet.

He lays back down, just wanting to forget the whole world. Pulling the covers over his head he forces himself back down. While his eyes close he has a vague realization, he's not a lone in his king sized bed. There's a 11 year old form resting next to him. The form is curled in a small ball trying to make itself as little as possible. Dick smiles through his tears and pulls his little brother close. A few years ago Damian wouldn't have even suggested cuddle time, but things change and remain the same. Damian's still a terrorizing robin, but he is a terrorizing robin who respects, for the most part, batman. And sometimes, moments like these, when Damian does something utterly cute and adorable Dick can see him for the young boy he pretends he never is, was or could be.

The little assassin turns to face Dick.

"TT, good morning Grayson, I see you've been crying already," Damian scoots closer, "what an oaf..."

"Yep, you know me Damian, the biggest oaf ever," Dick's voice breaks on the last words. Never in a million years would he ever begin to imagine what Damian does next. From his place next to Dick in the bed, he takes the acrobat's hand. And Damian squeezes tightly. His fingers are slightly wet from where he must have been wiping away his own small tears.

"Grayson?" Damian asks, "do I have to go to school today?" He takes a deep breath, "I'm not sure if I'll be able to face the other kids feeling like this..."

Dick squeeze's Damian's hand back, "Don't worry about it Damian, I'm sure we'll be able to get your assignments for the day," he turns his face and fixes his eyes on Damian, "what do you say we get a little more sleep then go out for breakfast."

Damian replies, "TT, whatever you say Grayson."

That's it, touchy-feely brotherly bonding time is over for Damian. But Dick's come to appreciate the small acts of kindness his brother shows him. It's better than how it used to be, that's all Dick ever wanted. He just wants Damian to be able to trust him and now it seems the young assassin does.

TIM:

He pours a cup of coffee, extra black, extra strong. Today is his Hoodlum's first day of school. And he's down right nervous about it. The fact he hasn't gotten sleep in a few days, and today is _the_ day, he really freaking needs the next cup. People adapt to unsolved tragedy in all sorts of ways, and Tim is one of those people who's never pulled themselves out of the morning. Just like two years ago, he's still in the shutting down stage, stuck, and there is no evidence to suggest he'll ever move forward again. Sort of like there is no evidence to suggest that Jason is still alive. Sort of like there is no evidence to suggest that he isn't. Tim can't fill the empty whole inside with facts, or even hypotheses anymore. He took apart Jester, the bot freak, and still nothing. They couldn't tie Jester to Joker or to anyone else, not even Ivo, automatons are his specialty. The scrap metal is empty of any trace or signature.

Tim's explored almost every possible angle, his new persona allows him to get closer to the Hood's contacts than ever before. And either they really don't know anything or they have extremely high loyalty and pain tolerances. The Outlaws have tried everything to close the case, crack the case, but still smoke and mirrors have them running in circles. Still no matter how fast they run they just end up chasing their tails.

Tim can only think of one group who has the resources to make him run in circles like he has. And Damian's not heard anything for months, the Al Ghuls are keeping quiet. This does not really surprise Tim though, ever since Bruce's death _that _part of the family tree's been...distant. Still that is one lead he has not chased down, so he's got a meeting with the queen bee later today. That might also be adding to Tim's stress levels. The text Tim got this morning was more than cryptic. It merely gave him a place, time and two words, "case closed." Does Tim really know that it's Talia? No. But is it the Shadows signature? Yes. And that's enough for Tim.

So today after he drops Hoodlum off, he'll go find out for real what's happened. And if Talia does not know, she'll find out. Long ago, when Tim and Jason were just beginning to settled their differences, Jason told Tim. Told Tim about Talia, all about Talia, and if she truly still harbors any feelings for the fallen Robin, she'll lead him right to the monster who took everything away. And once Tim finds that monster, he'll get his closure, he'll finally move on. Jason is worth getting his hands dirty, he's sullied them for a lot less these days.

Even though, he's become to numb to almost every single pain inside, he still wonders. When Jason was Red Hood did he have nightmares every night? Was he the star if his very own horror show? If so, Tim now understands just how he felt.

The coffee finishes filling his cup, and he takes a big long whiff.

Tim looks down at the newspaper to see a giant picture of Bruce staring back at him. And even in the photo Tim sees the bat lingering, forever, beneath the man. Sometimes the man would rule, forever, underneath the protection of the bat. The headlines reads, "Another Year," and that's just it. The news is paralleling his life perfectly, another bitter, god forsaken year, and still Tim just misses his brother.

Tim looks up as he hears small footsteps approaching. Cerulean eyes peek out from under thick dark lashes and a stuff animal is dragged behind Sage as he enters the kitchen. He's got a bright grin on his face. Tim is convinced Sage's smile causes the sun to rise. Without Sage he would have lost himself a long time ago. Instead, Tim holds himself together with the will and strength of cobwebs.

"Morning, daddy." Tim's not quite sure when it happened, but Sage calls him 'daddy' now.

Tim puts down the paper and goes to his five-year-old's side. "Good morning, I made you your aunt Steph's favorite-"

"Waffles?" his azure eyed son asks.

"Yep," he begins, "how about you go sit at the table. I'll bring them over to you in a minute, okay?"

"Sure,"

Sage toddles to the table. He takes a seat in one of the higher chairs, so he can reach the table. Sage reminds Tim a lot of himself when he was little. At age five Tim was still very much little for his age, small, smart, and even in his five year old eyes Tim sees a determination that mirrors his own. But Tim's not sure if he likes that, he doesn't want Sage to know the mistakes, the pain, of his father. And on the surface he doesn't, but in those eyes, Tim can see the potential. Sage might be five, but he spends way too much time with his Uncle Dick and Uncle Damian to be anything less than active and proficient at tumbling. He knows all about their secrets and promises to never utter a word. It pains Tim, for his Hoodlum to have to keep his father's secrets, but really, it's the best for all of them. Tim does not want to keep secrets from Sage. Secrets ripped families apart...he knows that much too well.

Sage sets his blue stuffed bunny beside him, and Tim brings waffles to the table.

"Yes," he begins taking a fork, "I love waffles."

Tim smiles at Sage's attempts to cut the waffles into bight sized pieces. The little one just ends up with a bunch of syrup on his fingers.

"Oops," he smiles, licking his fingers, "at least my fingers taste good now."

"That's right," Tim says, he takes Sage's fork, proceeding to cut the waffle into small pieces for him. When he finishes Sage takes Tim's hand. He stops the young father from getting up from the table,

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Sage?" Tim needs to finish getting ready, Roy and Lian will be here any minute. Roy offered this morning to take Lian and Sage to school, so Tim wouldn't have to watch Sage go by himself. Roy and Tim were never that close, but ever since the Outlaws, Roy's and Kori have really been there. Tim can finally see how warm the Outlaws can be, how they do look out for their own. Tim appreciates that, he does not take it lightly.

"Will you stay with me?" Sage smiles, and honestly, Tim feels his heart strengthen and pull itself together when ever Sage does that. He can't explain it and honestly does not want to.

Tim steals one of Sage's waffle pieces, "Only if you share."

JASON:

Finally, he lost the assassin. It didn't take him very long, but that doesn't mean the assassin couldn't get back on his trail or find him at any time. Jason travels down the old streets in Crime Alley, he goes back to his decrepit apartment, the hell whole Batman pulled him out of all those years ago. It's sort of funny how a pair of tires changed his life. Jason's need to eat, his hunger lead him to this life. But, he can't hate Bruce for it anymore. One thing his time underground taught him is to respect the dead.

He'll meet Tim soon. Even though he did not reply to the text Jason has to believe he'll come. he just needs to see Tim again. But how much of his life can he explain? Can he bring himself to clue Tim in? Will he tell Tim? And if hd does what will that do to Sage? For Sage? It might just end up hurting him in the end, and that, well it's the last thing Jason wants to do.

But can he really keep Tim in the dark about this? What if this is his only chance to tell him the truth?

It's just too much. Talia has officially won, it his her move, in chess the queen truly rules. And Talia, well she'll never fall, never be captured. Jason is just a Knight, hell he's not even a Knight, not any more. He's a pawn, they all are. Even her father, the King, can not stop her.

_Flash Back_:

2 Years Ago, Jason opens his eyes, ah hell. He just bit the dust...again. What does a guy gotta do to stay above the ground. His chest hurts like a mother, and there is a familiar boiling in his blood. He can feel the after affects of the pit in his pours. The bitter after taste of touching the other side. And although it's been awhile since his first dip he'll never ever forget the feeling.

Did he really go down like that? Lame. Jason is not impressed. He'd almost like to go out with a bigger F you bang the second time. He'd thought that at least their be dynamite or some shit like that. Nope. And something feels missing. He can't place it. And it's a dullness that claws at the back of his mind.

Then she enters, "I see you are awake."

Jason just stares at her, "What did you do this time Talia?"

Instead of answering her question, she poses one of her own, "What do you remember me doing? Didn't I save your life?"

Maybe she is right? Maybe... NO, no, no, Jason remembers it all know. Hoodlum, Tim, Jester, bang, crash, screams, blood, his blood, everywhere. Tim and he were about to break into the Watchtower and give Jester the six over, but he couldn't find a sitter. Figures, whenever he needs to go out as the Hood all the heroes go into hiding or off world. So he brought Sage, yeah, in that carrier Roy and him spent forever perfecting and putting together. But everything fell apart when he didn't pull the trigger, when he took the shot and then blackness.

But no, there was more than that, he thought he saw a shadow. A shadow lingering in the shadows, Talia. It must have been her. And now she has him.

"Everything."

"Good, that will save me the trouble of having to recapitulate for you."

"Why am I here."

"You boys are some much like Bruce sometimes, I morned for him you know."

"Excellent, save the sob story," Jason begins, "why did you take me away from-" Jason cuts himself off. He's honestly not sure what to call Sage, Tim and himself. He's never really considered the bats to be family, not since he rose up and found he'd been replaced. But despite this Jason can't help it. Maybe they don't need a label. Jason was never in favor of labeling things anyway.

"Oh, you mean Timothy."

"And Sage..."

"Is that what you call him?" Talia paces in Jason's door frame, "I merely know him as project gamma. Damian was beta, but...Sage, hm, I do like the way that sounds, well he is gamma, I'm trying something new with him."

"What-"

"Let me finish," Talia cuts Jason off and if he weren't so tired still he'd be up and in her face, "it will be easier if I explain everything once." She takes a deep breath, "Gamma, or Sage, as you call him is an experiment to further my research. Just as Damian is a product of genetic engineering on the most complex level, Gamma, takes it one step further. I'm finding that in the world there are less and less people who can be trusted. It is more, productive, to program trust and obedience than to teach it. After a few failed attempts of cloning Damian, I took a look at what other options I had. Thus Gamma was born. Sage, as you call him, is a combination of my female DNA to make up the female side of the zygote. And 24 male chromosomes, 12 from you and 12 from Timothy. Gamma is just a step above human, to what extent is he above human, I do not know. This is why I've brought you-"

"Hold on!" Jason begins, "what the hell are you talking about? Sage is a orphan is parents, died, Dick and goodytwoshoesbirds found him. His parents were shot, he's from Crime Alley, like me. Your twisting shit around again. Why should I believe you...you're crazy...

_End Flash Back _

Jason looks down at his watch. Tim should be arriving any minute now. He just has to be ready.

The thing is Jason still doesn't know what to tell him. Truth could just make it worse.

DICK AND DAMIAN:

The diner is busy, after all it is prime brunch time. Dick loves this diner, it's one of the many whole in the wall places Jason once brought him to after a long ass stake out and cash in. It makes him think of better times, and most of all he feels close to Jason and Bruce again. The leather seats have wholes, and the silverware may not be steamed to five star perfection, the light bulbs may flicker overhead, and there may be a stench of old cigarettes coating every surface, but it doesn't matter. Dick likes the draftiness of the place, it's a real hidden charm, a jew among the rubble, wedged into the outskirts of Crime Alley.

By the looks of it Damian is enjoying himself as well. It's hard to tell though, the little demon hasn't come up for air since the waitress brought them their food. Dick ordered a stack of strawberry pancakes, side of bacon, while Damian dines on loaded french toast.

Damian looks up, "Grayson?"

"Yup, little D, what's up?"

There is a light in Damian's eyes that Dick only sees every once in a blue moon. It reminds Dick of just how young Damian is.

Damian takes another bite, "Do you think we can visit father today?"

Dick almost drops his fork. What did Damian just ask? What? No really, the Joker better jump out of the ketchup bottle at the end of the table and yell 'April fools,' because never in a million years would he ever think he'd hear, that, come out of Damian's mouth.

Feeling, emotions, that's good, good, Dick needs to reward that.

He opens his mouth, "sure, Damian, anything you want. The day is ours." Dick says, he knows not to ask why, even though that's the only thought his brain is currently capable of making.

"TT, good," he looks down into the puddling syrup, "and Grayson?"

"Yeah..."

"You have strawberry sauce on your face, Pennyworth would not be proud."

Dick goes cross eyed, "oopsy, thanks little D." Dick wipes the sauce from his chin, smiling, "better?"

"TT, no."

"What?" Dick grabs the napkin dispenser, he looks at his distorted reflection in the glass. Low and behold all he did was spread the sauce...

"Ah, shit." Dick says, "red is so not my color."

"It's mine." Damian says, passing Dick another napkin.

Dick laughs, "ha, yeah, I guess it is."

TIM, ROY, SAGE, LIAN:

Tim finishes pulling his jeans on, he runs into the bathroom and brushes his teeth. Washing his face he looks at himself in the mirror. The lines of his face look older than they should, he knows that. His blue eyes look hollow. He's surprised he hasn't started growing grey hairs yet. The ache in his chest only grows when Tim thinks about how big Sage's gotten. Sure, he's still little for his age, but really, he's grown so much. Thanks to Tim he's already reading on a third grade level. If it weren't for a recent study Tim read about kids Sage's age needing socialization for their brain to develop fully, he probably wouldn't even send Sage to school. But how bad could it be? Maybe he won't be bullied like Tim was...

Sage is strong. Tim knows it. He'll have to be to grow up with the Bats.

And Sage's been to day care before, but school... It's just, Tim's not sure where the time has gone. He still can't get over the fact that in two years, no word, no sign of Jason.

He runs the cold water in his hands again...

Where could he be?

The door bell rings, Sage runs for it. He's so excited today will be his first day of big kid school, like Damian and Lian. He gets to go to school with Lian, and she's so nice. Maybe he'll make some new friends and get to read more books. Sage loves to read. Read and do flips like Uncle Dick! And maybe when he gets a little older Uncle Damian will teach him how to use a sword.

...Daddy says swords are dangerous. But he'll be really careful. Besides, how dangerous could they be if Damian gets to use one every night? Sage is not a dummy he knows about Damian Lian and all the other hero kids. They really cool and nice. Maybe they could be in a team like his daddy. Like the JLA? Yeah, they're a team...

"Sage!" Lian runs into the room, "how are you? Are you excited? Where's Uncle Tim? Guess what?"

Roy is at the end of the drive way bringing their trash can in. He waves.

Sage waves back, "What is it Lian?"

She drops her voice to a whisper, "You can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Is this like a Batman and Robin secret?" Sage asks, he stands on his tip toes, so he can reach Lian's ear.

The girl nods seriously, "this is a bigger secret then Batman and Robin..." She takes Sage's hand, "do you pinky promise not to tell daddy or mommy I told you?"

Sage offers his pinky, how could he not pinky promise? All the most important promises are made under pinky oath, Uncle Dick told him that. "Yes," they pinky promise.

Lian takes a deep breath, "I'ma be a big sister!"

Sage goes cross eyed, "What? How?"

Lian just pats Sage on the shoulder, "I don't know where babies come from, but apparently, Kori is going to have one. Daddy told me yesterday!" Lian says. Roy drifts closer coming in through the door,

"Hey, Sagio, where's-"

"i'm here," Tim grabs his sunglasses from the table and puts them on, "You guys ready." he asks, he brings Sage's Superman themed backpack with him. Inside are all the art supplies a kindergartner could ever want. He even has the crayon sharpener, so he can make friends. Tim bought it as soon as Dick told him about how it helped Damian make friends. Now he has Collin, the two are practically attached at the hip. It's sort of funny, what is Damian doing with such a sweet boy like Collin? Whatever the reason, at least the little demon has one friend, who's not family.

"Cool, you ready dude?" Roy asks.

"Yes!" Sage cheers, "C'nom daddy!" He runs to Tim, grabbing the backpack he slips into it. He smiles up at Tim, "I know I'ma big boy but can you carry me?" Sage asks.

Tim smiles and nods, "I'll always carry you Hoodlum," Tim says, and scoops Sage up, "do you have blue bunny?" Tim refers, to the bunny that Sage takes everywhere.

"Uh-hu,"

Roy turns to Lian, "How about you peanut, you ready?" Roy takes Lian's hand and they all proceed to the car.

They make their way to Roy's SUV because he refuses to by a mini van. No one, not even Jason, if he were alive, could be badass in a mini van. A mini is the death of all manhood. Roy wonders just how Tim is holding up, he knows today is _the_ day, and he can't quite gauge how his friend is doing. He wants so much just to ask... But Tim is not one to talk about his personal feelings or problems. As long as Roy could remember Jason would always make his feelings known in some little way even if it was very indirect and on the surface did not seem to matter. But underneath, Roy could always tell when he's hurting, but with Tim... He just does not know where the kid is. Tim is a master of hiding, even if it's from himself...

Over the past few years Roy's seen Tim does some crazy things that would make the JL run and hide. Hell, even sometimes Roy fears just how devoted Tim can get to bringing a particular perp down. It's like the case is the only thing he can see when he's wearing the costume. But, in street clothes, with Sage he somehow is someone completely different. In the costume Tim is dangerous, unforgiving, but with Sage it's like that part of him isn't even real. And it poses the question to Roy. Which Tim is the act? Which Tim is real, or is he so broken that only one piece can exist at a time?

Once on the road the car is loud as Sage and Lian talk about what they want to do on their first day of school.

"I want to color a picture and bring it home to Kori," Lian says, "But apparently the fourth grade is harder. That's what Irey told me."

"Don't worry," Sage takes her hand, "do you want a hug, hugs make the bad feelings go away." Sage says. His papa used to tell him that before he went away to be with the angels. His Uncle Dick says that Papa made angel friends and is having fun with them in Heaven. Sage isn't sure if he likes Papa's angel friends. He wishes that Papa's angel friends would let him come back and be with daddy and him again. Daddy is still missing Papa and so does Sage.

Lian's face brightens, "yeah," she says, pulling Sage closer.

Roy smiles at the two hugging kids in the rearview mirror. He turns to Tim, who's, oh god, tearing up. Roy can't do anything but pat Tim on the shoulder and hope that the kids don't notice his tears. He watches Tim's heart break and he knows that Tim just wants one thing from this world...then he'd be whole again, he wants Jason to watch his son grow up and comfort Lian in the backseat because she is scared of fourth grade. Roy hates the world sometimes, because he knows, just how unfair it can be.

"Do you feel better?" Sage asks, he releases Lian, who's now smiling.

"Yes, your right, hugs make the bad feelings go away."

Tim is about to lose it, in like to seconds. He want so to be angry, he wants to cry, because Jason will never see just what a wonderful person his Sagio is turning out to be. If he continues down this road he'll be the best hero New York's ever had. He'll have compassion, unlike Tim, who has nothing left.

They arrive at the school. Roy parks the car and gets out, he helps Lian with her backpack. Tim does the same for Sage.

Tim can feel his heart beating in his throat, his stomach feeling like an endless pit of nervousness. He just wants Sage to have a good time at school. He wants him to make lots of friends and just be happy.

The azure eyed boy looks up at him, smiling, and hugs him. "Don't be sad daddy, I'ma have a lot of fun."

"I know," Tim says, picking Sage up. He breathes in the warm scent the last innocent thing in his life. "You're going to make a lot of friends." Tim can't help it, he lets tears fall out from under his sunglasses. And for each tear that falls he hates himself a little bit more, he shouldn't let Sage see him like this. He'll associate school with pain and that's the last thing Tim wants.

Sage reaches and touches his daddy's face, "Why?" he asks in Arabic. It's their safe language, whenever Sage wants to ask Tim a question he doesn't want others to know the meaning of he asks in Arabic. Whenever he wants to ask something about Batman and Robin he asks in Arabic, whenever Tim comforts him, it's in Arabic. Sage has a natural gift for the language and sometimes Tim thinks that his natural affinity for it is just a little too convenient.

Tim continues in Arabic, "because I'm happy your getting so big..."

Roy's really not sure what Tim and Sage are saying but it looks private. He turns to Lian, "Remember not to tell any of the kids about Kori, okay peanut?"

Lian just smiles and takes her lunch box from him, "okay daddy, I won't."

"Good, peanut. Now give your old man a hug before the bell rings," Roy says.

Lian laughs and wraps her arms around Roy's neck in a hug.

Sage is sort of confused, "happy tear?"

Tim nods, smiling, the gesture feels foreign to his face like a guest that will leave at anytime, "I'm not sad," Tim puts Sage down, "I'm happy," he takes off his sunglasses, "and I'm not crying anymore, okay Hoodlum?" Tim places a hand on Sage's shoulder, "go have fun,"

"Okay, daddy, I'ma color you a picture." Sage says tapping his backpack, "I have plenty of crayons."

"I can't wait to see it." Tim says, and then the bell rings. The teacher come out of the building greeting their students. Tim watches Sage find his classmates, he watches them file into the building, and disappear.

Roy and Tim look at one another, "just eight hours." both of them say it, but with very different inflections. Tim's voice cracks a little, but Roy sounds like he has a million and three things to do and only eight hours to do it in.

Either way, both of them turn back toward Roy's car. Roy claps a hand on Tim's back, "don't worry about it Tim."

"Yeah, I'll try," he smirks at Roy, "but I'm a bat, it's my job to worry."

Roy laughs, "ha, true that." Roy opens his door, "you coming? I've gotta get back home before Kori can finish making breakfast alien style... Now that is something to worry about."

"Nah, don't worry about me I have a meeting to get to." And before Roy can respond Tim heads off in the other direction.

DICK AND DAMIAN:

"Dad, I miss you..." Dick sits on the ground of the Manor, the place they decided to burry Bruce five years ago. It's nice to be out here with Damian, who sits next to him, pulling up the grass with nervous sweaty hands. It is just nice to be alone with Bruce again. And Dick can feel his presents, the faithful shadow that follows them all. Protects them. Idly Dick wonders where that shadow was two years ago the cold night Jason died. And Dick can't shake the feeling that maybe Bruce was lonely, maybe in the afterlife they'll finally have enough time to settle their differences and just be together, father and son.

Damian watches Grayson's lips move, but he's stopped listening a long time ago. It's not fair, Grayson loves father more than Damian ever could because Grayson actually knows the man. Damian really never got to know his father. When he was young it had always been about the mission and training. Although, Bruce did teach Damian the meaning of life, Damian never had the chance to thank him for it.

He pulls up another tuft of grass, whispering, in his native tongue, "thank you father for teaching me the meaning of life."

Dick feels Damian get up and leave. The little assassin is probably looking for a quiet place to cry, where he feels he won't be judged for being human. Dick will go get him in a little for now he just wants to talk to Bruce.

TIM AND JASON:

Jason looks down at his watch, he should have been here five minutes ago. Maybe he was wrong, maybe Tim isn't coming. The assassin will probably find him soon. And then he'll have to answer to Talia, oh he hates it. If Talia didn't hold so much over him he'd have flipped her the bird long ago. As it is, she probably knows about his meeting with Tim. That kind of worries Jason, he can only imagine what she might gain from their interaction.

He looks up, last chance to turn back. But he just can't...

Tim's almost there. He's normally never late, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave Sage so quickly. He wanted to make sure Sage didn't need him before leaving for the day. Then he had to change into his new gear and sneak out unseen in daylight on the rooftops. Black maybe practical for night time travel, but daylight, not so much. And the only he reason wears the costume is to make sure, that if this is not Talia, they won't find out his secret ID. Tim can't risk his private cellphone for cases only getting exposed to a person with the wrong number and a cryptic message.

Tim is just not taking any chances.

He drops down into the alley way wedge between to abandon warehouses. From this angle he sees that it's a good thing he brought the gear. The man in front of him has his back turned, looking down at his watch. He's a bit bigger than Tim, but that is not a problem, Tim's gone toe to toe with Bane when he was Red Robin in the solo days. Tim can tell, even from behind, that this guy can hold his own. His muscles are clearly defined...

Just a bit closer and he'll have this guy pinned.

"What happened to Red Robin?" he speaks. and Tim freezes.

This can't be, he's...Tim knew it, "I died two years ago. I go by Nyx now."

Jason stays with his back turned. He's not sure he wants to see Tim's face. He's not sure he's ready to face him again.

"Apparently, Red Hood did not die."Tim grits out about between clenched teeth, "he just got tired of Red Robin and Hoodlum, and he decided to never come back." Tim approaches again, now for some reason, he's seeing red. How could Jason just stay away, not even a note. Sure, Tim didn't think Jason was dead, he thought maybe kidnapped, drugged, jailed, but here he is. He's been a free man all this time. He let Tim go through it all... Alone, empty, but no, Tim is not empty anymore, he's freaking furious.

"Let me explain," Jason turns, "T-"

Tim drops his sharpened bow staff. It clangs down on the trash covered alley floor. Okay...maybe not a free man, a scarred man. Tim has no idea what to feel, Jason, he's, he's scarred. A long red mark runs from his temple, above his left eye, over his nose and ending at the end of his left jaw. The cut clearly came from a sword. Clearly, and yet Tim still reaches up and has to touch it, know it's real.

Jason is here, he's scarred, externally just as much as Tim is on the inside.

"Tim, I know your angry, let me explain." Jason begins.

Tim pulls away, "wait," he brings Jason into the warmest hug he's ever given. The hero as returned, they'll get to raise Sage together again. Sage will get to see his Papa again. The Outlaws will have another member. Dick, oh Dick will be literally back flipping...

Tim narrows his eyes as he lets Jason go, "I knew you weren't dead," Tim smiles, "no bullet could ever do you in like that."

"Yeah, Tim," Jason is cut off again-

"Oh, Dick owes me like five million dollars for this. I knew it, there was no evidence..."

"Hey, little bro," Tim looks up, finally seeing Jason.

"What?"

"I don't have a lot of time and I have a lot to explain."

Tim just nods, "of course-" then Tim comprehends what Jason is saying, "wait what? You're back, you're here."

"Not for long, I've got Talia on my ass."

"Talia, I knew it."

"Yeah, yeah, listen Timmy." Jason rubs a hand over his now scarred face, "I saw you this morning on the rooftop, so I'd thought I'd check in. Is everything okay?"

"yeah...everything is fine now." But wait? How could Jason have seen him? That would mean he was on the grounds early this morning as well. What was he doing? He couldn't have been visiting Bruce...

Jason smiles, "good how's Hoodlum?"

"He'll be better when you come home with me." Tim says. He watches Jason get a pained look in his eyes. Tim's wrong, Jason hurts more on the inside. At least Tim has Sage. Who has Jason had for all these years? What has he been up to? Can he even talk about it?

"I can't go home..." Jason looks into Tim's eyes, "I'm just happy knowing that Sage is alright with you." Jason rests a hand on Tim's shoulder, "I have to tell you something."

So many emotions are flooding through Tim he's not sure what to feel. Conflicted is the best way to describe it. He has so many questions, but he sees in Jason's eyes the ticking of a clock... His time is numbered.

"Jason tell me." Tim demands. "Why won't Talia let you go?"

Ah shit, why did Tim have to ask that question. One of the many questions he has no time to answer. One of the many things causing him pain, Tim just twists the dagger and the sad thing is he doesn't even know he did. Jason just wants to explain everything, the plan, destiny, everything, everything, but how can he? He has time for nothing. He barely has time to ask Tim about Red Robin. Why the change? Why did he say Red Robin died... And most of all, why does Nyx remind him of something dark, cruel, someone the Hood would call an ally, not a brother.

"I can't explain everything." Jason glances up into the sunny sky over head, "I don't have much time," he presses a flash drive into Tim's hands, "everything you need to know to crack the case his on this flash drive. It's difficult to read..."

Jason watches the assassin approaching from across the street. He's found, he had even less time then he thought.

Tim follows Jason's sight line seeing the assassin who is no doubt looking after Jason for Talia. Making sure he doesn't escape, he knows Jason has no more time. So he slips the flash drive into one of his pockets.

He looks up at Jason.

"Just tell Hoodlum to be strong. Tell him that I love him."

Jason slips away, back into the thicker parts of the shadows. And just like that, Tim's a lone again. And yes, the whole inside, it's back.

A/N Okay, so I hope everyone enjoys the chapter! :) So yup, Talia pulled a Superboy...sort of...in her own assassiny kind of way. Sorry, if this chapter is a little less descriptive than usual, I really try to show, not tell, but this chapter was a bitch to get down. That said, it's a day early. WOOT WOOT! This chapter also asked more questions, like why is Jason so afraid of Talia? What is the trigger Jason refers to? What does he mean by saying that Talia has the life of Sage in her hands? Well, hm, you'll see. Haha, okay kind of cryptic. But I have to make sure ya'll come back and keep reading. :)

Also, I'd like to take this opportunity to set the record straight with Tim and Jay's relationship.

A few people have been PM/reviewing asking if the story if is JayTim.

Here is the truth, you ready? I hope so... No. Not this story. I am an utter and complete sap, so I write over emotionally most of the time, this might confuse some people.

Now second question... Do I plan on making the story JayTim... yes and no.

Not in this plot arc.

However, I will be writing a spinoff called, "Stories of a Hoodlum,' it will be much lighter than this story. It will take place between chapters 1, 2 and 3, also it will not change the plot or impact this story. It will be a few fluff pieces about Tim and Jason bonding with the help of Sage, of course. I mention Tim blushing in Chapter 3, this is directly tied to "Stories of a Hoodlum," as i planned to publish "Stories of a Hoodlum," after that chapter. I didn't because I got really busy and did not have time to finish editing it... Sorry.

Okay, I hope that answers everyone's questions, and if you still want to ship them in this story...feel free! It will just not be directly or indirectly addressed. And if slash bothers you...don't read "Stories of a Hoodlum." it will NOT change this story at all.

Again, i really appreciate all the views i get from this story. And I just want to make everyone happy with the story!

Stay tuned! The next chapter will have some action! Tim will find out...stuff, there will be more Dick, Damian, Jason, Lian, Roy and Kori (with child)! Plus, we'll get to meet the other hero kids and the new Young Justice will start to form!

Thanks again, McNineSpike!

Feel the aster.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n Thanks for all the reviews guys, you keep the story going. As you can all see I am a week late with this update! Let's just say life has been crazy on this end. I'm so happy I finally survived the week! Also a special thanks to RollingUpHigh for guessing Sage's origin CORRECTLY in chapter four! Nice inference! Thanks to jaytodd's for the awesomest compliment ever! It really made my day!:) I try to improve as i write so hearing that it's noticeable really makes me feel good. Really, thanks so much guys! Also, this is important. The colors in the chapter titles will be fading from green to blue as Sage grows older, so yep, just so you know that's the reason the colors are changing. I try to use the chapter titles as a way to parallel themes within that particular chapter! So that's what they are about... Also, I'm kind of just a poetic to begin with! TEHE! I hope everyone enjoys Chapter Six, from here on out things are going to heat up! So I warn you, hold on to your keyboards friends!

Chapter Six

The Color of Opening and Closing Cerulean Wounds

Five Years, Six Months Ago

"Alert Talia,"

"Her Detective is dead,"

"Surely not,"

"It is the truth."

Talia does not morn. She will not allow herself those kinds of moments. Moments of pure, utter and complete weakness, surrender. She acts. This is the last catalyst she needs to become completely productive. Surely, the Wayne family house will be shuffling the cards of their power structure. It does not take a genius to know that Dick Grayson will endure the Cape and Cowl. Her Damian is still much too young, her Damian is still much too foolish. Does he really think he could love a gypsy? Can he really choose a gypsy over her flawless bloodline? Over their flawless bloodline. She gave that boy everything... All the tools he'd need to be the greatest warrior, the greatest Batman. Now, now, he'll be nothing, plagued by human weaknesses, by a heart. He should only love his bloodline...

Enraged, Talia throws a test tube across the room. It hits the opposite wall, shattering into a million pieces. The pieces of glass reflect back a broken picture of Talia's face. Seeing her face in those pieces, she realizes. Touching her face, it can't be, she's...she's. No, it can't be, her face can't be wet. Talia Al Ghul does not morn, she is strong.

"Just a moment of weakness," she mutters, that's all she'll allow herself.

She picks up her face, looking to the ceiling. And beyond the ceiling she looks to the sky. Beyond the sky, she sees his face. The last time, the last breath, she allows herself that much.

Getting to her feet, she lifts her head high. Now, now it's time to do her work. It is time for her to be productive. She paces until she reaches the test tube labeled Project Gamma. Overall Gamma has made the most progress. Even though he does have the most 'peculiarities' as Talia calls them. They are not failures because her bloodline is not capable of creating such. Surely, Drake's DNA has no imperfections. Despite Damian's distain for him he is of good breeding. And even though Jason was a result of one of her 'moments of weakness,' she is convinced, his genes are just as strong as he. Gamma's peculiarities might result from the fact that he has two forms of male DNA; however, Talia knows in the long run this well make him stronger. Besides, the addition of an extra chromosome will ensure that Gamma is more than just a human soldier.

Talia went deep into her research of DNA and after many long nights at work, she discovered it. A way to engineer her very own DNA. The tricky part was integrating it with Gamma's system. Once that was accomplished, Gamma became a step above human. Her design also acts as a failsafe to ensure that Gamma never betrays her.

He will be true to his bloodline.

Present Day

September 13, Gotham City

After talking to Bruce Dick went back inside. Opening the backdoor he enters and the Manor is quiet. No surprise, no sign of Damian... Or Titus for that matter. The two are probably curled up in one of the deserted parts of the Manor. Damian much prefers those empty wings, so he can think. Dick smirks to himself, he knows one way to coax any Batkid out of hiding.

He climbs the stairs to at a time, rounding the corner. Down the hall, he walks, whistling slightly. After speaking to Bruce, he just feels lighter. Like maybe he'd put some of those old demons to rest. He'd told Bruce things, after death, that he'd never even think about admitting to if his mentor was still alive. In death, Bruce's spirit is warm, freer, maybe because he truly is free from all his pain. Maybe because he's finally with _his _family again. And in that right, Dick can't wait for death. For the Wayne's it's not saying goodbye, it's saying hello to loved ones. But Dick cares much too much for his current mission, for his current family to revel in those kinds of thoughts.

He finally arrives at the door, he raises a fist-

"Master Richard, do you really think I am still sleeping at this hour?" Alfred says from behind Dick. He looks down at his watchless wrist, "surely not."

Dick smiles, "Sorry Alf, I forgot, for a second, what time it is," he rubs the back of his neck, turning to face the butler, "do you think you could whip up Damian and me some of those wonderful chocolate chip cookies? I'm trying to coax him out of hiding."

Alfred smiles, "Master Richard, already done," and he winks, "I take it Master Bruce was as silent as ever."

The butler turns in the direction of the backdoor and Bruce's grave sight.

"Nah, Alf, I think he's saying even more after death."

"That is quite true Master Richard. The trouble is just listening hard enough."Alfred smiles vaguely, "quite true indeed." The old butler continues his march down the halls, dusting as he walks.

Dick watches Alfred descend further into the Manor's great and forgotten halls. A while ago Alfred through them all for a trip when he got sick with a very high fever. Turns out, after a fight with Ivy the boys brought home some sort of toxin Alfred was not immune to. Needless to say it freaked both Dick and, though he'd probably never admit it, Damian out since then they've come to value the old butler even more. He's the embodiment of Wayne Manor, without him, there would just be nothing.

It doesn't take long for Dick to start to smell the cookies. He smiles, grins stupidly, then backflips down the hall. Coming off of a back handspring he lands in the kitchen, and Damian is already there. Sniffing the cookies, in toe, Titus, the all powerful batdog.

He knew cookies would do the trick.

TIM:

Staring down at the flash drive, empty in the alleyway, tim feels alone again. It's more than just a physical feeling, it's a feeling inside.

This tiny flash drive contains everything Jason wanted to tell him, but couldn't.

He'll protect this cyber history with every pulse of his heart.

From across the street, an assassin peers between the two warehouses, searching, looking for Tim. Tim knows too much now, he's a loose end. Assassins clip loose ends, that's exactly what the assassin is about to do. Strike while the iron is hot, while Tim's defenses are down. The assassin's partner is handling the Hood, he gets the utter and complete joy of killing Nyx. It is no secret, that Tim Drake is both Red Robin and Nyx, but if it weren't for that blatant fact one would assume they are two completely different people. Red Robin, he's guided, he's the Bat's old protégé. Not Nyx.

Tim turns his back, he looks up toward the rooftops.

And the assassin moves quickly down wind, behind him, it is best to surprise some one as dangerous as Nyx. In this way, one might gain the upper hand first. The assassin approaching Tim is qualified, perhaps, more than qualified. Raised to be an assassin Deathstroke's alliance is his payed check, after all assassins have to eat too. Talia is paying him; therefore, he is an honorary member of the Shadows.

Slade closes in on Nyx, he's so close that he can feel the heat coming off the other man's body. He so close, their shadows are lingering together on the pavement floor.

He's still looking down at the flash drive, still feeling numb inside...He doesn't even notice the shadow closing in on him.

Slade draws closer, resting a hand on the other man's shoulder. His body immediately goes tense, a sign that this is truly a surprise attack. Slade digs his fingers in to Tim's shoulder. Nyx winces feeling the nerve pinch in every bones of his body. "What's the matter? Nothing like a little nerve pinch to ease the tension," Slade growls, "I take it you didn't see me coming, sloppy, sloppy, dead daddybats would be rolling in his grave."Slade always knows what buttons to push, how to get under his targets skin, play with their mind.

But so does, Tim and he's not buying what Slade is selling, "are you done harassing me Slade?" Tim asks, he rolls his shoulder under Slade's grip. Nyx is all about his business and reading this flash drive, that's he business. He doesn't have time to play keep away with Deathstroke.

"Maybe," Slade says.

"Well, as a sign of respect, I'll warn you. Do not fuck with me anymore. I will kill you."

"Haha, that's funny, kid," Slade says, "you'll kill me?"

"Yep, it's hifuckinglarious, isn't it?"

"No, offense kid, but I've seen what you can do. And it's nothing compared to your Brother. Now, he has talent... You're just another replacement robin daddybats brought in from the cold-"

Tim is not taking this shit anymore. He warned Slade, Slade didn't listen and now he'll pay, it is that simple. Tim steps on the foot of Slade, causing the older man to lose his grip ever so slightly. Then like lightening, he turns, taking Slade's throat in his hands.

"Last chance...then your dead, and Talia will have to hire a new lackey," Tim snarls.

Just as expected Slade does not disappoint. He raises his knee to Tim's stomach, thrusting upward. In the same motion Tim's up, using Slade's shoulders as handholds, he flips. Twisting in the air, he slides his new and improved sword from his belt, it makes a dulled metallic noise in the otherwise bustling alleyway. Tim lands, leveling the weapon between the chinks in Slade's Kevlar. Seconds later, before Slade can turn around and face Tim again, Nyx drives the bladed point forward.

The assassin staggers, readying his own arsenal for battle.

Nyx watches the red pool and clot. Without mercy, he yanks the sword out, allowing Slade to stagger forward toward the wall in front of him.

Slade lets out a sigh as the intrusion leaves his body, but then the pain starts up again. He'd never think an Ex-Robin, other than Nightwing, could ever get the upper hand on him.

And now there will be no mercy. Deathstroke the terminator fulfills his contracts. He wills his brain past the pain, and then barely feels it. It becomes just a dull ache, a minor annoyance, sort of like Nyx. He unsheathes his own sword, it catches the midmorning light.

Tim is not letting up, he meant what he said. Their lives would be so much better without Deathstroke trolling around. He'd save Dick so much pain, so if nothing else, this fight, it's for Dick.

Slade speaks, "You know Nyx... I'm impressed, and here I thought you'd be easy," He drives his sword forward, in a rightward arch toward Tim's ear. Tim watches the blade move threw the air, like lightening, it's fast and deadly. But lightening rarely ever achieves it's target. Tim rolls aside, feeling the blade wiz past his ear. He jumps to his feet before Slade can get another slice in. When Slade strikes again Nyx contracts with a jab his own. They continue like that, sword play their deadly dance.

He needs to get close to Slade. He needs to show Slade that this dancing around bullshit is not going to cut it with him anymore. Even though Slade is much bigger Tim trained himself to be faster. Tim twists the hilt of his sword and it shrinks back down to size, he places it in his belt. From under the sleeves of his leather jacket he pulls to throwing knives.

Slade continues to slash at him. Tim each time dodges, barely.

"Stop running," Slade says, "It'd be easier if you just admit it now, I win."

Deathstroke etches closer. This whole time he's been driving Nyx further and further into the alleyway. Now, he's against the wall. An overhang looms over head trapping the third boy wonder. He's successfully caged the bird.

Tim's up against the wall, but that's fine with him. He doesn't want to dance around with Slade all day. Just a little bit closer, and when Slade thinks he has the upper hand, he'll strike. Tim will finish it too. He'll do what Dick and the League never could.

This is perfect.

Here he comes...

SAGE, LIAN AND ROY

"Is he gonna come?" Sage asks, he sits on the bench next to Lian and Roy, "I colored daddy a picture in class today and I want him to see it."

Sage is scared. What if daddy doesn't come back, just like Papa didn't come back. But, no, no, daddy will be coming any minute. Uncle Roy doesn't lie, and Uncle Roy told him that. He should believe it. He should. But then again, Uncle Dick did say that Papa could come back, and he didn't. He didn't come back and never will. He just wants his daddy and if he doesn't come soon Sage will go looking for him. Maybe daddy needs help.

Roy drapes one arm around Lian and one around Sage, "don't worry Sagio your daddy is coming," he turns to Lian who's doing some math problems, "Right peanut?"

Lian looks up, "Yep daddy," she goes back to her work.

Roy just hopes Tim isn't in trouble. Bats don't call when they need help, he knows that from experience, they just try to handle it themselves and end up broken, worse for the wear. Tim and Jason are not different in that regard. Tim can normally get himself out of it, just like Jason. There is not much Tim can't get himself out of. That kid's been chained to a bomb with 13 seconds till blow time, and Roy's watched him take down the bomb and the loony tune responsible. No need to worry.

Hopefully.

TIM:

Tim tightens his hands around the hilts of his throwing knives. He grits his teeth together, waiting. The adrenaline pumping threw his veins is toxic, it numbs the pain of Jason's loss. It numbs the pain of everything. This will make him numb. That's all he wants.

He kicks out, knocking the air from Slade's lungs. His legs drive forward as hard as they can. It's still not enough, Slade merely staggers. Tim narrows his eyes, he focuses in on Slade's left shoulder, weakened from Tim's earlier puncture wound. He levels the blade, and throws. It whistles threw the air, filling both man's ears with its almost silent war cry. The blade becomes a blur, a silver streak in the shadows. The blade finds it's target, perfectly, Slade drops his sword on impact. The juncture between Slade's shoulder and collar is hit. The thunk it makes and the yelp Slade makes are almost worth the guilt Tim will no doubt feel later.

This is for all those times he stitched Dick up after patrols.

This is for his brother. And that is the miss understanding. He doesn't do what he does because he hates humanity. No, he does what he does to protect it. Killing Slade will protect a lot of people. It will be one more essential bishop taken off the villains' chess board.

Slade's eye goes wide, the throwing knife is buried tip to hilt in his shoulder. Every micro movement sends a purely sadistic shock wave of pain through his body.

Without hesitation Tim sends the next knife threw the air. It too finds it's target sending chunks of bone fragment flying. Tim hits Slade's right knee finally halting the assassins pursuit. Under the pressure of the pain Slade falls to one knee.

"I stopped Slade," Nyx mocks, "You want me to keep going? I have five more throwing knives," Nyx winks, "not counting my back ups, let's do the math. Shall we? How many more of your joints can I hit?"

Nyx saunters forward,"Come on, that super brain of yours not working?" Tim reaches in his coat pocket, drawing out a 45. He turns his back, cocking the gun. Firing a warning shot into the warehouse wall behind Slade. The blast causes fragments of the warehouse's foundation to break off into an array of black dust. He turns back to Slade, "You see Slade, this round," he pulls a bullet from the gun, "it's for you when I'm done questioning you." He drops it in front of Slade, "let's just leave it there for now..."

"Nice try kid, but even I know you won't shoot me," he chuckles, "I have to admit you have got your big boy pants on now..."

Tim kicks Slade. His foot impacting his left shoulder, pushing the knife in deeper. He can hear the bone cracking under the weight of the kick. Blood sprits out, coating the floor red. Scarlet lines run together in the alleyway mingling with the trash. Slade leans forward, his head titling with the pain. Nyx yanks his face back up, "don't pass out on me..."

"You're going to answer my questions," he says, securing handcuffs around Slade's wrists.

"Am I?" Deathstroke says between clenched teeth, "just because you boned up, doesn't mean you can order me around. Let me just say, it takes a lot more than intimidation to break me. You'll actually have to get your hands dirty, and I know how much you Bats hate that."

Tim levels the 45 at Slade's right shoulder, "I think it is safe to say that we both understand the _necessary _need to get our hands dirty sometimes. Besides, I've often wondered, which hurts more? The throwing knife or the bullet? I'm always up for a little experiment. You?"

"Fine..." Slade smirks, "I'll make you a deal, kid,"

Nyx quirks a brow, "A deal?"

"I'll tell you how Jason got that scar and you give me the flash drive?"

"Ha, that's funny, no. I don't think so," he pulls another knife from his array of pockets, "I keep the flash drive and you tell me why Talia wants me killed, why Jason can't leave her, and where her current location is, then I'll let you live," Nyx runs his finger a long the blade, "I know I'm just so generous."

"I'll tell you where Talia is," Slade begins, "and I'll help you take her out when it's time..." Slade cranes his head low, examining the hilt of Nyx's throwing knife, "I think that is generous," He leans forward a little more, taking the hilt between his teeth, he yanks. He spits the blade out, it lands on the alley floor, blood pooling around it.

"It is nice to have that thing out..."

Tim considers, "fine, you tell me where Talia is. When I take her down, you can provide...a distraction," he picks up the bullet and places it back in the gun, cocking it, "did she ask for a body?"

"No,"

Tim smirks, "well then what did she ask for? How were you going to prove that the contract was complete?

Slade doesn't answer.

Tim kicks Slade in the gut again, causing blood to bubble up from Slade's lips, "Goddammit Slade what did Talia ask for," he tenses, "a finger? an ear? what?"

"Sage..." Slade breathes, "she knew about you and Jason's meeting. It was a trap that Jason, I'm sure, did not know about. You two were supposed to meet, Jason would give you the flash drive, then leave. I'd step in, kill you, destroy the drive, and collect your son from school. I was to terminate anyone who got in my way."

"Why?" Tim growls, "why? and where is Talia?" Tim places the gun at eye level with Slade, "tell me now or I shoot you and find out myself." Tim cannot handle the loss of his Hoodlum, that'd be worse than experiencing death himself. Because without Hoodlum there would be nothing left inside him. Sage has his heart, Sage is his heart, and without that he'd be even more empty. He'd be empty and heartless. How dare Talia bring his son into this. How dare she. She can play mommy assassin with Damian, but not, not Sage. Sage is off limits. No one touches him, "Slade, don't test me," he back hands Slade, giving the assassin a black eye.

"I don't know why. I don't ask, especially when it involves kids. I just do what they tell me.'

"You are a piece of spineless shit you know that?"

Nyx cocks the 45.

He pulls the trigger.

ROY:

Roy turns his attention to the kids again. Lian places her finished homework into her backpack.

She turns to Sage, "Sage,"

"Yeah," the little cerulean eyed boy says, "what's up?"

Lian smiles over at him, "let's play!"

Sage gets off the bench, "Okay,"

The two skip off together leaving Roy to worry in peace. He picks up his phone, dialing Tim. It rings, and rings, and rings, eventually going to voicemail. Roy just hangs up. He turns his attention to the kids on the playground. Sage and Lian are attempting to play on the seesaw, but because Lian is so much bigger, older, it's not turning out too great. But it makes a funny sight to watch. Because the kids are trying their damned best to get the stupid contraption to work. If only Kori were here, she'd be rolling on the ground laughing. Or just beaming at them with pride, maybe a little of both.

Roy gets to his feet, picking up both backpacks, he approaches the playground. As he walks he gets a funny feeling... His vigilante senses start to tingle. First he ignores it, brushing it off. He's probably just on edge because Tim hasn't gotten his butt down here yet.

But no.

It remains. The feeling grows stronger when he gets to the playground. And now his parental senses are tingling. There is definitely someone watching. His senses are going into over protective father mode as he scans the area for any potential threats. Coming up empty, his throat tightens. If he can't see them but knows they're there it means they have training and don't want to be seen.

JASON:

This is what he's missing. He's missing his son growing up, getting older, playing with Lian. The sight in front of him will make his punishment totally worth it. Sage on a seesaw with Lian, giggling because they can't get the stupid thing to move. This is priceless, that's the ironic part, Jason would pay any price to get to be on the playground with his son again.

Sage is his heart, no matter what Talia says about him. No matter what she says he'll become. He is stronger than the sum of his parts. He has both Drake and Todd blood in him, if that doesn't give him the strength to fight back, to fight with every fiber, nothing will. His boy will be a fighter. A time ago he thought it didn't matter to him. If Sage became a hero or a villain, but it does matter. Now, he knows what true, utter and complete villainy is, and he never wants Sage to become that. Never.

So he'll have to fight, Jason just wishes he could be by Sage's and Tim's side.

Jason completes another sweep of the playground, and Roy spots him.

"Ah shit," Jason mutters, "well there goes my cover."

ROY:

Roy can't believe his eyes, that's, that's Jason. He's not dead. He's living, breathing, above ground.

And he's hiding.

Roy looks over at the kids playing on the slide now. He won't leave them, and no matter how much he wants to talk to Jason again, he'll come when he's ready. He's not ready. Roy could risk Sage and Lian if he goes over to him. So he won't, he'll leave the first step up to Jason.

He turns his back to Jason making it clear he won't go after him. Good thing too, because then Tim comes running up to them.

He scoops Sage up and spins him around. The little boy laughs, "Daddy, I knew you were coming back."

"Of course, Sage, I'm sorry my meeting went longer than I thought," he shrugs, "lot's of boring stuff you know."

"Hey Uncle Tim!" Lian comes running to the gathering group, she hugs her Uncle, "Sage was worried you weren't coming..."

Tim gets to his knees in front of both Lian and Sage. He places a hand on both their shoulders, "You can be sure I'll always come back," He smiles, ruffling Sage's hair, "You ready to go to lunch Hoodlum? I want to know all about your first day of school."

He takes Sage's hand, addressing Roy for the first time, "You want to come to? Billionaire's buying..."

Roy nods, "with an offer like that we'd be silly to turn you down."

"Can Kori come too?" Lian asks, taking Roy's hand.

"Sure,"

As they walk to the car Roy tries to catch Tim's eyes, but every time, he's ignored. From the moment Tim arrived at the playground he could see the haunted look in Tim's blue eyes. He has a sneaky feeling that Tim too knows of Jason's return. Or maybe he didn't even _leave _in the first place. Judging by the mask Tim's hiding behind, Roy'd say that Tim also knows why Jason can't come back. And if he doesn't know, he's sure that tonight on patrol they'll be figuring it out. There is something else in his eyes too, but Roy can't place it. Honestly, whatever it is, it scares him a little.

They climb into the SUV and call Kori on the bluetooth phone system.

"Hello?"

"Kori!" Lian and Sage scream. This causes the alien to laugh brightly. Roy can feel her smiling through the phone. He's so happy he finally has his family beside him. Kori, Lian, Sage and Tim, they're all apart of the Outlaws family. Because the Outlaws aren't just a team, and that's why Jason would never admit to them being any less than blood. They'd die for one another, hell, they all almost did once or twice...or three times...

"How were your days at school little ones?"

Lian answers first, "pretty good, I got homework on the first day."

"Hm, I see, well the fourth level of schooling is a bit more difficult, Lian. I know you can do it."

"You Hoodlum?"

Sage smiles, "I had a lot of fun. My teacher was impressed because I could read all the books in the class. She says she'll have to get some big kid books for me! And I got to color a picture for daddy! And I met a friend on the playground, he doesn't have parents, I told him that was okay because I only have one daddy! Yeah, and we got to play together he's super nice! His name is Amir, and he...he can't read..." Sage pouts, then looks up, "but I'ma teach him how!"

"Well, that is a very noble task," Kori proclaims.

"Hey, babe," Roy begins, "Do you want to meet us all for lunch?" Roy smirks, "it's on the billionaire, so you know it'll be classy,"

"Of course!"

DICK AND DAMIAN

Dick pauses at the top of the stairs, he looks down at Damian who is waiting by the door. He's not too happy about the idea of seeing Drake again, but the promise of seeing his baby nephew coaxed the assassin out of hiding. Roy and he have been setting this up for a few days now. It'll be a good way for Tim and Dick to reconnect after their semi-fallout at the zoo two years ago. Since that little_ discussion _about the "justice worshiping apes," Dick and Tim barely speak. Weekly, Tim drops Sage off for "gatherings," with Damian. Damian refuses to call them "play dates," like every other normal kid. And Sage is too nice to correct him, so Tim drops Sage off, remaining in the car till Sage gets inside, then drives off.

That is the extent of their awesome brotherly relationship. Tim tries to pretend that Dick doesn't know what he's doing in the Outlaws. And Dick, stupidly, grudgingly, goes a long with the whole thing because he is afraid of driving Tim away further.

Damian looks up at him, "no amount of chocolate chip cookies will ever begin to satiate my anger towards you right now, Grayson," Damian says, scratching behind Titus's ears.

Dick quirks a brow, "really, no amount of chocolate chip cookies?" He begins his descent, "what about another plate of that Loaded French Toast you devoured this morning?" He jumps the last few, performing a flip in the air, "how about that?"

Damian turns toward the door grabbing his coat and ignoring Grayson. He shoves his arms into the sleeves as angrily as legally possible for a 11 year-old assassin. He turns toward Titus, "protect Pennyworth," he orders, and the dog trots off.

"What do you say to loaded french toast, Dami?"

"TT,"

"Alright then..." Dick smiles, opening the door, "I'll see what we can do about that after patrol tonight."

It's true, the secret to any assassin's heart is their stomach. If Damian weren't so active, he'd probably be tubby. Dick thinks that might just make him that much cuter, but Damian would stab him for even considering such a thought, so Dick fights back the smirk that is starting to form on his lips. He just can't get the mental picture of a tubby Damian out of his head. Super cute!

He gets his own jacket from the closet, shrugging into it.

"Damian, just try to be nice to Tim," Dick says, opening the door, stepping out, "and if you can't be nice to Tim just talk to Sage, okay?"

"TT, whatever Grayson, I'm going for the food..."

How did Dick know that?

He smirks, "alright, good to know." They climb into the car.

Damian takes one look at the front seat, and with a scowl from Grayson, grudgingly, climbs in the back.

"I do not understand your insistence on making me sit in the back." Damian pouts while Grayson begins the descent down the long drive.

Dick looks at his little brother in the mirror, "Damian," he sighs, "I've told you a million times, it's the law."

"TT,"

"Yeah, yeah, okay..." he smirks, "I know I'm the worst older brother ever."

"You took the words right out of my mouth Grayson."

THE RESTAURANT:

Turns out Kori is waiting for them by the time they get there. She leans up against the wall, outside the diner, all the men that pass by look at her in one way or another. And it's plain to see she isn't interested in any of them. Without a doubt, she gives off an air of mystery. Men love mystery, they also love what they know they could never touch, and Kori gives off that vibe as well. By the way she stands, it's clear she is a some body's girl, a starlet in her own right. Her hair is up in a bun, small ringlets spilling out, framing her face. Green eyes shine from under her sunglasses.

She smiles, seeing Roy pull up. Approaching the car, she pulls open his door.

"Hey," Roy smiles and kisses her gently, "you've been waiting long?" He asks, turning to open Lian's door, "Come on peanut!"

Lian jumps out of the car and straight into Kori's arms, backpack and all.

"Hello, little one," Kori says, "I'm glad you had a wonderful first day of school," the alien puts Lian down.

"Yeah!" Lian says, skipping off toward the side walk.

Kori turns to Roy, "by the way, Roy?"

"Yes, hun, what's up?"

Kori smiles sadly, "Ollie called, he wants to talk about some project he needs help with. He wouldn't tell me much... I don't think he likes me very much," Kori shrugs, "I told him you would call back, later."

"Thanks," Roy says, walking around the car to where Tim, Sage, and Lian are standing on the side walk. Tim's got Sage in his arms. By the looks of it, Tim is not about to put Sage down anytime soon. He almost flinches at Kori's approach. Something is definitely up with Tim, he's acting too skittish. What was his meeting about anyway?

"Hello, Hoodlum, I am so happy to hear of your noble task to teach Amir to read the English language. You are a brave and smart one indeed," Kori takes Sage from Tim's arms. She hugs him tightly, with the other arm she picks Lian up, "you two are growing up too quickly."

A few minutes later they enter 中国晚餐 (Zhong Guo Wan Can), which roughly translates to Chinese Diner. The place is known for its genuine Chinese cuisine. They also have American favorites. It's a fancy place, the interior is painted the all important Chinese Red, a symbol of luck, peace and joy. Each booth is in its on private corner so guests can talk quietly in whatever language they deem best for the evening. And each place setting, complete with chopsticks, matches the warm decor perfectly. Plates are ringed in gold, cups sparkle in the low lamp light. Finally, perhaps, 中国晚餐 most impressive feature is the wall to wall fish tank, humming, alive with coy fish. Tim knows the owners Mr. and Mrs. Cheng, some of Bruce's old colleagues. Their sun Da Long, is one of the cleaner business men in Gotham. So, when Bruce wanted to extent the enterprise, he called Da Long. Of course, he was more than happy to do business with Bruce Wayne. And since that settlement the Chengs and Waynes are...close associates.

Not to mention that Mrs. Cheng loves the Wayne boys.

The door chimes as they enter, Roy holds the door, Tim's picking up the tail. It takes a minute for them to adjust to the dimness of Zhong Guo Wan Can, but as soon as their eyes adjust, Roy takes in the quaintness of the place. The interior definitely screams high class, but there is still a warmth of family there. A warmth that most other places lack. The first thing Roy notices is the huge tank, colorful fish swim back and forth in its shallow depths.

"Ni hao, Timothy!" Mrs, Cheng runs forward, wrapping her arms around Tim in a hug, "long time no see you," she says, standing back, "oh, is this your boy?" Mrs. Cheng takes in Sage her lips stretching up, and dimples popping up proudly, "what a beautiful boy!" She squeals, "how, hen kia ai, hen kia ai. ta de lan yuan jing pong pong de!"

"xie xie," Sage whispers quietly, this lady keeps saying that he is so cute, that he has very big blue eyes, she seems very nice.

Mrs. Cheng practically jumps up and down, "o, ni zi diao zhong wen?"

Tim steps in, "Ni hao, Mrs. Cheng, yes Sage speaks Chinese, but my friends Kori, Roy and their daughter Lian do not..."

"Oh, oh, apologies," the older woman smiles, "I am Mrs. Cheng welcome to the Chinese Diner!" She takes a few menus from the podium resting next to the door, "please follow me," Mrs. Cheng leads the group toward a table in the corner. She gestures for them to take their seats, and they do. Mrs. Cheng is a happy cheerful woman, very content with her restaurant, its prestige and quality. Many of the recipes she cooks come from Boa Ding, a northern part of China. Her husband comes from Shang Hai a melting pot of Chinese cooking.

"I hope you enjoy your meals..."

"Xie xie," Tim says.

The others around the table say their thanks, in various languages and turn to their menus.

Roy watches Tim barely glance at the menu, "not hungry?" he asks.

"It's that obvious, huh?" Truthfully, Tim is sick... The world seems to be tipping around him while he's chained to his fate, forced to watch it all go down around him. It's not like he really feels guilty about shooting Slade, he just, needs a minute to comprehend the fact that everything he loves is in danger. It's more than just Jason now, it's Sage too. Everyone is a suspect, who can Tim trust?

Everyone seems to either die, or turns their back on him.

DICK AND DAMIAN

The two bat boys rush into the Chinese Diner, they sneak past Mrs. Cheng. Dick really doesn't want to have his cheeks pinched like last time. And Dick thought he was a kinesthetic person, Mrs. Cheng, she takes it to another level. Not to mention Damian would probably bite her if she tried to pinch his cheeks again.

Dick almost stops when he catches sight of Tim.

He looks so...old.

That's his little brother, and all this time he's, he's been in pain. And stupid, selfish, Dick Grayson wouldn't get off his high horse to help. All this time that's all he's needed, help, a shoulder to lean on. And what did Dick do? He walked away. He should have never let it go this far, he should have never let it go for this long. Dick sees the signs of his grief, a grief so toxic it's truly eating away at his brother's heart.

Dick just wants to fix this.

Tim looks up, and... "Dick? What are you doing here?"

Saving you, your brother won't let you drown.

"Damian and I are here just to eat some Chinese food," He slides in next to Tim, wrapping an arm around him, "how about you?"

Damian slides in on the other side next to Sage, ignoring Drake, "hello nephew," he says, "TT, do you want to learn how to use chopsticks? They could become a very useful weapon if necessary," Damian explains.

"Dami," Dick warns, "play nice..."

"TT, I am being nice," Damian huffs.

Dick turns to Tim, smiling, "We have a lot to talk about..."

Isn't that the truth. Perhaps, Tim needs this. It's not fair to hold grudges against Dick. He's always been a brother, a shoulder to lean on, and now more than ever Tim needs that. He needs the comfort of an older brother. Maybe letting Dick back in will quench this lonely thirst inside him.

But can he really except Tim for who he's become?

**A/N** Okay, so... cliffy? sort of? Tell me what you think of Tim and Slade's fight? Did Deathstroke deserve it? Did Tim kill him? Do you think Dick will take Tim back, considering what he's become, what he's done? Tell me! I'd love to know everyone's thoughts on this!

Again thanks so much for reading! Next update coming sooner rather than later... Hopefully, this week i don't plan on having many assignments, so I might even get a chance to do a short little something mid-week!

Also, all the Chinese in this chapter came from my head! As in, i speak Chinese! So don't blame google translate if it's wrong, blame me! Though, I'm pretty sure it's right! I didn't want to put the characters for all the words because then no one would have any idea, so i put the phonetics! :)

Lastly, Stories of a Hoodlum will be up soon! I think I've bitten off more than i can chew in the stories department because I have a few other stories i need to update as well! :)

Please drop me a dime!

McNineSpike!

Feel the aster everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm sorry this is late, but I've hit a wall with all my stories. This chapter is also shorter, due to said wall. However, it is not fluffy, it is not filler, it is...frightening. Have fun! I hope no one scares easy... Okay, ****cryptic... . Please enjoy and leave me a review if it tickles your fancy! **

Chapter 7

Colorless

The look in his son's eyes, Dick's look, Slade's look, everyone seems to be _looking_ at Tim. He can feel their stares, judging, questioning, and of course fearing for him. It's no longer a question of falling. It's a question of how far. How far, how long, and the damage Tim's heart sustained on impact when he crashed to the ground.

Dick is back in his life, has been for the past two weeks. His bright smile, Damian's constant scowl, and Sage's eagerness for everything to go back to normal. It forms a trifecta of pain and of disapproving looks because he knows. He's not getting better. And now it's time to do some self-evaluation, it's time to get to the bottom of his fear, his pain. It's time to face those demons down and stop ignoring the god-forsaken truth.

He's depressed.

Because the pain on the inside is not something that is coming from external forces. The pain that cuts him the deepest, that leaves his soul broken and bleeding every night, is his own. It comes from the inside. It's that self-hate, self-loathing. It is the fact that he stars in his very own nightmare. Night after night, it's all the same. Then, he wakes up and has to relive it all, but it's not a dream anymore. It's something worse. It's reality. That cold hard truth forces him to do what he's about to.

After dropping Sage off at Wayne Manor he went home to Jason's place in New York. In order to keep Sage's environment constant he moved in instead of Sage moving out. Besides, there is nothing left for him in Gotham. Gotham is just another place where the pain is even more striking. The shadows on the streets cast shadows in his heart, turning it dark, and cold.

He opens the door and the house is dark. A small beam of light streams in from half parted drapes. The dead silence speaks louder than any noise to Tim. The vague constant hum of the refrigerator as he passes the kitchen serves as a reminder of the constant heart beat that once echoed in his chest. But then the shrapnel of Jason's death wedged itself there and now he has no heart, no pulse. His heart is dormant in his chest. He walks along to Jason's room, now an empty shell of what it used to be.

Sort of like Tim. An empty shell of what he used to be.

His hands move of their own accord and the door is opened. White, clean, dustless, nothingness greets him. Dick suggested that they clean out Jason's room after his death so Sage wouldn't get confused. So Sage would know, he's not coming back.

And yet he is back.

He's back and not wresting. Jason, like Tim, should be wresting. This life, he's tired.

Jason is tired. Slade is tired. They are all tired.

But Tim, Tim is exhausted.

He sits on the floor in the empty room. That single beacon of moonlight still spills in from the drapes. That single silver sliver of hope.

Tim looks up, seeing the beacon of light.

He gets up from the floor and closes the drapes. Now, there is nothing, just darkness, just wrest.

Tim's sweaty hands fumble in his pockets. He produces a pen and a small note pad.

Biting on the end of his pen, he considers.

Then he sets it down. The page remains blank because, really, what can he say? Actions will forever speak louder than any words could. They always have. They always will. Tim hopes that this action will speak loudest. It will tell them all of the pain he could never speak of. The pain he was supposed to endure, the pain that ate him a live.

He places the flash drive down on the ground in the center of the empty room. Splitting the drapes moonlight pours into the room like water. And instead of washing it all away, making it blank, like the single page on the ground. Instead of making him clean, he drowns. Drowns, in the moonlight, in the water. And Tim no longer has the will to find the surface again. He's fallen too far and the surface is too far up.

He can't fly anymore.

Tim cracks the window letting nights cool air brush over his skin for one last time. He looks down at the busy streets. People in the distance living their lives. Their hearts whole, families whole. Tim's family has been broken from the start. With all the strength he has left in his body, all the strength his body will give him, he pushes the window completely open. Fingering the windowsill he gets his balance. Moonlight washes over his features, turning him white like a sheet. Making him look as dead on the outside as he feels on the inside. The wind whips past his face brushing his hair from his face. His eyes wide, blue, and lifeless.

Above the world.

Looking down.

Above the world.

And falling down.

Down.

To reality, to the reality that he sees in his nightmares every night. He is the star, this is his nightmare, this is his reality. He closes his eyes, seeing Sage for one last time. He can't even bring himself to say the ultimate apology, even though he is so sorry. He screwed up, this is what he feared all those years ago. In Sage's room when he first came to babysit. He feared failure. Timothy Jackson Drake is meant to be alone.

Now he will.

Just one more step. He forces himself to loosen his grip around the window frame. Each white knuckle becomes just a little looser.

This is it.

"Tim!" He turns, whirls losing his balance. The world is calling, his nightmare demands to come true.

Instead, strong arms wrap around him. Pulling him into a brother's embrace. Pulling him away from his nightmare. Pulling him to the surface. Breathing life and light and wholeness into his body. Giving his heart, his soul, the TLC it needs so much. Breaking the mold of his nightmares and delivering him into a sweet dream. Tim is dazed, all he knows is he is not falling, and he is not alone.

"Goddammit baby-bird you scared the living hell out of me."

And now his face is stinging because Jason slapped the sense back into him.

He buries his red cheek into Jason's shoulder. The moonlight streaming in like a constant reminder of what could have been. Streaming in like the river of pain, of sadness, of longing he almost drowned in.

And he still has nothing left but tears.

He plans to shed those.

All he can hear is the constant song of Jason's voice in his ear, "I'm here, I'm here, and I'm going to stay."

When Tim starts up again, he repeats it, "I'm here, I'm here, and I'm going to stay. I escaped. I'm here. She can't get to us anymore. We are safe baby brother. You, me, and Hoodlum we are all safe. I'll make sure of that. You had to have known I'd crawl back out another grave to be with Sage and my Replacement again."

Among the wreckage of his heart, Tim sees a lighthouse. Threw his tears he swims for it. He can't even remember the last time he cried. And he's not even sure if it's happened before. Emotional compartmentalization will only work for so long, and Tim's reach 'so long.' He grew up thinking emotions equaled, weakness. Then Bruce enforced that point. When Jason died again, it added the old pain to the new pain. All that together set a fire burning in his soul that ate him away. His heart, it stopped the night that gun went off. Now with the thought, the promise of warm blood pulsing in his veins, scares him. To Tim a heart will always equal pain. Pain will bring him back to the nightmares. Nightmares will cause the depression. Depression... that will eat him from the inside out until he finds himself on another windowsill.

For Tim it's simple.

What does a heart mean?

Pain.

Therefore, he has no purpose for such a cumbersome device.

He shrugs out of Jason's arms, pushing him away. Blue eyes shining with tears he will no longer shed. Shining with forgotten pain and demons he'll force under the bed, into the closet, again.

"How did you escape," It's the logical question. Logic is a shield.

Logic is what he wants and needs.

No more pain, no more nightmares, no more depression, and no more heart.

Jason opens his mouth to reply, confused at Tim's sudden mood shift.

"I-"

**A/N Dun, dun, dun! Jason is back, How? And more importantly what will Tim's realization cause him to do next? Will he stay with Jason and Sage, force himself to grin and bare it... Or will he go out on his own, read the flash drive, go after Talia? Hmm, we'll have to see! I hope everyone...enjoyed? The chapter, well at least I hope it was well written. Please give me your reactions it will help me through my crazy writer's block! **

** A Super thanks to konohaflameninja, Loyal as a Book, and the Soap Box Writer for PMing me and encouraging me to write! **

**Also, every one should check out Loyal as a Book's new fanfic, it's called, "Breaking the Silence," and it's one powerful story! It takes you through an amazing emotional adventure. ****  
**

**McNineSpike **

**Feel the aster! **

**Next (longer) update coming soon when I break down my creative wall! **


End file.
